


血腥瑪莉 Mary is a fucking psychopath

by 221bfanfic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mary is a fucking psychopath” - Amanda Abbington</p>
<p>源於潮嫂在推特上說了這句話，我想了一篇由Mary視角側寫Johnlock的文，故事由她收到莫娘命令對付Sherlock和John開始，看她跟莫娘怎樣一路拆散鴛鴦，結果卻反令Sherlock和John羈絆加深更加難捨難離，Mary當然會黑化並會有姦情情節，最後Johnlock一定是HE。</p>
<p>警告：會有少量BG情節，但會盡量隱晦，因不是本文重點，只用以襯托人物性格和故事氣氛。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 泳池邊的狙擊手

**Author's Note:**

> 本文首載於隨緣居[[原創] 血腥瑪莉Mary is a fucking psychopath（NC-17，WHW，HE）](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-178148-1-2.html)

跟情人纏綿床榻，是她最喜歡的事情之一。性愛，大量的性愛，令人歡愉。當然，排行第一位的，始終是殺戮。她愛死了大開殺戒那種感覺，將別人的生命，當成螻蟻，踐踏在腳下。那是一種權力慾，她喜歡自己有權隨便取去他人性命，看他們哀求、痛苦掙扎，從有血有肉會跑會動的生物漸漸變得眼神空洞、四肢無力、丟失暖意，變成僵硬和冰冷的屍體。她最喜歡看着別人在她手下死亡，讓她感到自己成為他們的主宰，他們的神。假若她是神，必定是死神。她的前男友，剛剛因為她而在白俄羅斯被判絞刑，而她正為此跟現任男友在五星級酒店的大床上赤裸裸地歡慶着，以交換體液的方式。

「噢，David，用力一點，再深一點……」她呻吟着，用力得要在David背上抓出血痕。

「Mary……」他抱緊她，更賣力地抽插着。

房間就只瀰漫着性愛的氣味、肉體的撞擊聲，還有他們不時發出的喘息、呻吟和髒話。

她高潮了，收縮的洞口淫蕩地不停吸吮着她愛人的肉棒，於是David也在她體內高潮了，一直緊抱着她在打顫。釋放還未完成，這是一場性事最重要的時刻，卻被不合時宜的來電打擾了。David緊壓着Mary，把自己深埋她體內，希望她讓自己完事後才接聽電話。但Mary卻無情地一手把他推開了，翻身接過手機。David狼狽地握住自己驟然暴露的陽具，終於在自己手上釋放淨盡，然後把避孕套丟到垃圾桶去。

「Hi，Jimmy～」Mary對話筒另一邊的人說。「希望是好消息。」

「當然，我淫蕩的血腥瑪莉～」Moriarty以輕挑的聲線回應。「你喜歡這個新名字嘛？」

「還不錯，David也已經練習到在床上都不會叫錯了。」Mary嘲諷道。「Mary Morstan，聽上去像些什麼大家閨秀、良家婦女的名字。」

「你知道我最愛反諷的藝術。」Moriarty說。「你是我精挑細選出來的人選，當然也要挑個『襯得上』你的死人名字。」

「意思是你決定給我一封長期聘書？」

「yeah～你在白俄羅斯表演的假死戲碼很精彩，通過試用了！」Moriarty戲劇化地說。「做到這樣我都不聘請你的話，你豈不是太可憐了？要知道你用自己的『死亡』來栽贓Water's Family的小兒子的謀殺罪狀，在很多地方你都沒有容身之所了。」

「對，沒有莫里亞蒂地下網絡的幫忙，我死定了。」Mary咬了咬唇，忍下她的不忿。

「你是個人才，我不會待薄你的。」

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

真沒勁。Moriarty的差事，就只是叫Mary乖乖待着，等候他的指示，看是否要在指定時間將綁在無辜路人身上的大量炸藥引爆。她從來不幹這種卑微的任務，打從她脫離了CIA獨立以後，她就獲得了自由身，淨幹她喜歡的髒活。她享受操控別人，卻並不喜歡受人操控。但誰叫她現在成了Moriarty的私家狙擊手，只能聽任差遣。

她知道這是一場遊戲，她老闆Moriarty跟咨詢偵探Sherlock Holmes之間的猜謎遊戲，獎品就是那些人質。她不喜歡她老闆節節敗退，被那個年輕的毫無知名度的黑髮卷毛破解了一道又一道的謎題，害她完全派不上用場，像塊活動佈景板。

萬幸，黑髮卷毛終於輸了一回。她高興極了，終於可以按下那個爆炸裝置，把那個支支吾吾的盲眼老太婆和她那些同樣討人厭的鄰居一起炸個稀巴爛。

最後，Moriarty叫她準備在泳池邊伏擊，她的目標是那個叫John Watson的金髮小個子，她老闆最後的一個炸彈人質。她想不到自己因此看了場好戲。她第一次，那麼近距離看見了那個迷倒了她老闆的卷毛，和卷毛身邊那隻叫Johnny的小狗狗。他們兩人真的太搞笑了，那麼的緊張，那麼的惶恐，那麼的在乎着另一個人，活像什麼愛情文藝片裏的一對兒。

傻的也看得出來，他們是一對兒——這好像觸怒了她的老闆。

她也是首次親眼看見Jim Moriarty他本人。Moriarty現身了，如他所願，旁若無人地跟他的咨詢偵探「愉快調情」。但卷毛的小狗狗太不識趣了，竟然上演了一齣護主情深，迫Moriarty展示他旗下更多的狙擊手。Moriarty再次警告卷毛別再插手，就瀟灑退場了。他原本希望這樣。但那對一往情深的小情侶，在Moriarty才剛消失的當兒，就急趕着慰問對方，並表演起了脫衣騷來，Mary還真期待過他們接着在池邊上演真人表演呢。Moriarty當然受不了他們如此目中無人，於是又出來了，出來給卷毛和他的狗狗一個下馬威。

當一打的瞄準器都打在了他們身上，Mary笑歪了嘴。天啊！他們要幹什麼？看那兩個人互有默契地點了點頭，卷毛的槍就指到了炸彈上去了。他們要跟她老闆同歸於盡。天啊！這兩個肉麻的男人，竟想在眾目睽睽之下，一起殉情？！

然後一個不識趣的手機鈴聲又打斷了一個高潮——為什麼電話總要在別人要高潮的時候打來？

所以Mary無緣目睹他老闆的變態趣味。而那兩個愛得無可救藥的可憐蟲，又被放走了。

　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃

「我淫蕩的血腥瑪莉～」Moriarty令人毛骨悚然的聲線又在手機的另一頭響起。

「怎麼了？」Mary壓下了她的喘氣聲——她不能讓她老闆知道她像個從未踏足過英倫的東歐女孩一樣，正身處倫敦眼觀光，並跟David在進行Public Sex。

「對我的玩具有什麼看法？」Moriarty壞笑着，好像看穿了Mary的想法。

「羅密歐和茱麗葉？」Mary語帶嘲諷。「很好玩的樣子！」她忍隱着不呻吟出聲，當David的手指正在她大衣的掩飾下，伸進了她的裙底——她今天沒穿內褲，兩根粗壯的手指早已長驅直進，埋進了她的淫穴。

「哈哈，真經典！」Moriarty大笑。「先讓他們相愛，到難捨難離，然後分開他們。讓A為了B而假死。B卻不知道，那是假的，那是A為了他們以後能永遠快快樂樂在一起而出的計謀。於是B殉情了，為了深愛的A已經死了，B生無可戀。到A『復活』過來，轟！晴天霹靂！B已經氣弱猶絲，快要斷氣了！」

「是你最愛的文藝大悲劇？」Mary笑說。不理David的手指正在身下抽插着她，不理自己已被性愛的亢奮衝昏了頭腦。

「我喜歡莎士比亞！」Moriarty說。「他喜歡將他的角色玩弄於股掌之上，像我！」

「你想我當哪個角色？」Mary是個聰明人。

「你知道Sherlock是我的玩具。」Moriarty說。「我想你去跟他的小狗狗玩玩。」

「沒問題。」Mary倒抽一口氣，因為David從身後抱住了她，已將手指抽出，換成了他的肉棒。

「不是現在。」Moriarty補充。「需要時間先讓他們培養好感情。」

「哦！」Mary咬住了自己的拳頭，以免自己再洩出尷尬的聲音。

「你還有時間去熟習我的王國——倫敦！」Moriarty笑笑。「這段時間你先飾演一個普通人，一個跟你的David談戀愛的普通英國女孩，會上Twitter和fb，會上酒吧，是個兼職護士。」

「嗯。」Mary只能勉強應了一聲。她的David從裏面攻擊着她，她早已興奮得魂不附體了。

「我真愛死你這麼淫蕩、這麼壞！」Moriarty說。「跟你將要扮演的角色，南轅北轍。」

「我也愛死了！」Mary和應。

她老闆收線了。剩下她沉醉在她喜愛的性愛遊戲裏。在別的遊客眼中，只見David用大衣包裹着他們，只會以為是又一對緊緊痴纏着摟抱着的普通情侶。


	2. 他們的邂逅

每次看到John的模樣，Mary總是忍不住發笑——他根本就是個喪偶的寡婦，默默在為亡夫守着喪。

為了替工作做準備，Mary跟蹤了John一段日子，原先只想摸清他的個性和喜好，好籌劃色誘他的計劃。然而John Watson根本不復存在，他完完全全的垮掉了，對任何人或事都提不起興趣，整日死氣沉沉的，只剩下一個Sherlock Holmes的未亡人，存在就只為了去悼念他的摰愛。

一具生無可戀的行屍走肉，以工作去麻醉自己自欺一切正常，但內裏早就分崩離析。每天下班後只會借酒消愁，謝絕一切社交，連貝克街和Sherlock的墓地都不敢前往，將自己孤立於整個世界的一個細小的可憐的傷心人。

Mary知道這個時候，沒有人可以在正常的情況下打得進他的內心。她太清楚了，觀察了他一年半，他一點好轉都沒有，一丁點都沒有。可以利用的，只有他的脆弱和極待撫慰的渴求，還有他那醉醺醺的神智。

於是她想方設法，趁他在酒吧再次醉得迷迷糊糊的時候，抓緊機會做了一次他的「一夜情」對象。John其實心底是很抗拒的，Mary自動獻身卻竟然被推開時，她不禁翻了個白眼。幸好他已醉得腳步輕浮，而Mary早知他的住址，才能把他半推半抱的推上了計程車，並順利地把他帶回了他的住所。當Mary把John拖上床後，他已在打着呼嚕，氣得Mary再次翻了個白眼。算了，反正過程並不重要，她回去找David補償好了，現在重要的是製造出她想要的結果。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

「嗯……」當John又一次頭痛欲裂地醒來時，他以為這一天跟Sherlock死後的每一天都沒有兩樣——都是一樣的絕望。

但胸前有種沉重的壓迫感，並有些毛髮似的東西在癢癢的掃着他的下巴。他勉力張開眼睛往下望，竟看見他胸前伏着另一個人，一個金色短髮的女人。

John驚呆了，腦裏一片空白，完全想不起來她是誰，何時把她帶回家中，而且……他在被子下的手摸了摸，發現他們都是赤身露體的，連內褲都沒有穿着。他馬上縮回手，驚怕弄醒了那個女的，也為摸到了一具陌生的裸體而尷尬不已。

該死的。一定是他昨天喝醉時，弄出來的一夜情。

他感到噁心極了，為了在悼念Sherlock的期間，竟然鬧出了一夜情。他那些該死的性慾。他還以為自己已經失去了它。自從那個人死後……John不記得自己有過一分一秒這種遐想。真諷刺，當他們住在一起的時候，John無時無刻都想出去找個女伴來一發，以消解他對室友那無以名狀的緊崩狀態；然而每一次的約會卻總是被室友無禮的打擾而被迫中斷。但當那個令人憤怒的室友不在了，John的性慾也跟着一起消失了，剩下的只有愧疚和罪惡感。他真的真的想不起來，自己原來還是個有這項需要的男人，他原來還有能力泡妞？

「Hi？」John尚在胡思亂想着，那個極欲迴避的尷尬會面卻始終來臨了——那個金髮女人醒來了，摟抱着John的雙手緊了緊，讓他感受到她那對挺拔的乳房正頂着他的胸。然後她抬起頭來，善良而親切地向John笑了笑，那笑容還包含了一絲可愛的靦腆。

「Hi。」John想禮貌地回以一笑，但卻笑得有點僵硬。這跟他預計的太不同了。他原以為一夜情的對象，必然是個濃妝艷抹、喜愛泡夜店的那種Playgirl類型。但眼前的完全是那個類型的相反——那個女人倒像個良家婦女，是鄰家女孩的那種親切類型，而且表情跟John一樣的尷尬，可見並不是一個有經驗的玩家。

「不好意思。」她一定是發現了John抗拒的表情，於是主動拉開了距離，並狼狽地拉起了被子包裹着自己。「我不該留到早上的，只是你的床太舒服了。」

「不……不用介意。」John本能地展示出他的紳士風度，在床上冷待一位女士無論如何都太不John Watson了。他勉強擠出一個笑容。「你可以再睡一會兒。」他看了看鐘。「不過我要上班去了，你只要離開前替我鎖好門就可以了。」

他匆匆起床披上自己的晨褸，然後拿了替換的衣服進了洗手間——他實在無法面對那個女人，很怕會控制不了自己對她大哮大叫。她是那麼的馴良可愛，正是他以前追求的類型，但時機實在不對。他現在真的沒有心情發展什麼戀愛關係，在Sherlock……死了之後。

但當John換好衣服出來時，那個女人竟已靜悄悄離去了。

桌上留下了一張紙條：

「John，

很抱歉，我不是Sherlock，我知道他只因你整晚都在喊着他的名字。  
我明白失去一個人的感受，因為這也是我昨晚到酒吧去的理由。  
謝謝你昨晚的款待。也希望我有帶給你即便只是一絲的慰藉。

你的，Mary :）　」

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

John完全沒有把那次一夜情放在心上。即使偶爾想起了，也只是一種反感——那完全是一次失誤。他真不打算尋找一夜情，在那個人死了以後。他還沒有準備好。他其實不知道自己是不是還會有準備好的一天。但他實在沒那個心情。這種事情只會令他更討厭他自己，更加深了自己對Sherlock的罪惡感。

但極偶爾，他會想起那個Mary，然後有一絲絲歉意——要是換了從前，他絕對會對她更體貼一點，說不定還會跟她開展一段浪漫關係。但他對她留下的字條只是無動於衷，即使她在字條背後留下了自己的手機號碼。他已經把字條丟了。因為上面寫了Sherlock的名字。老實說，假如John真的偶爾想起了Mary，都只因為她知道Sherlock。

天啊。他真的在跟她上床時，叫了Sherlock的名字？不止一次？

或者，她說的是，在酒吧聽他訴苦時他提到了Sherlock？

無論如何，她知道，他對Sherlock的感情。

在這世界上，她可能是除了John以外，唯一一個知道這份感情的人。

即便是Sherlock也不知道。

他不知道。已沒有機會告訴他了。

這個保存了幾年的秘密，突然讓一個陌生人知悉了——John才突然驚覺自己是如何的寂寞。在Sherlock出現以前，他就是如此的寂寞。現在Sherlock走了，把寂寞還給了John Watson。

他突然好想找個人談談。他突然想起Mary。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

John來到他遇見Mary的酒吧流連，希望能再遇上她，跟她再聊一聊Sherlock。

他沒法找任何認識Sherlock或認識他的人談，太難了，他只能找一個不認識他們任何一個的人來談。

他知道自己再沉淪下去，下半輩子可能就完了，可能死於酒精中毒，可能死於工作過勞。總之不管他如何逃避過去，他仍然被過去淹沒，失去了自己的生活。也許找個人談談，面對過去，讓它過去，才是讓自己邁步向前的正確一步。

但等了一天、兩天、三天，都沒有再見到那個金色短髮的女子。也許那天也只是她偶一為之的放縱，她原本並不是個喜歡夜生活的女子。

John又拿起了他的第三杯酒，灌了自己一口。生活總是不如意。連他診所的助護也一聲不響地玩起了失縱來，也許是時間招請一個新人了。

　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

「Hi，我是來見工的。」

當John抬起頭，發現來應徵的人時，他不禁笑了。「Hey～」

「啊，真巧。」Mary一臉尷尬。

「請坐。」John依照既有程序，看過了Mary Morstan的履歷，詢問了她的相關經驗，發現一切都跟他需要的吻合。

「嗯，也許……」Mary有點無措。「假如Watson醫生你覺得尷尬，也許我可以……」她指了指門口。

「我是個公私分明的人。」John笑了笑。「你是個會把私生活帶到工作間的人？」

「不是。」Mary笑了笑。「我也喜歡公私分明。」

於是他們握了握手。Mary Morstan成了John診所的新任助護。

John不知道的是，他的舊助護如今正伏屍泰晤士河河底，替她綁上大石塊拋她下去的人是David。兩星期前她由診所獨自回家途中，被人從背後開槍射殺了，開槍的人正是John的新助護。

　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

John許久沒有過過這麼舒心的日子了。

Mary是個聰明、風趣又體貼的人，有她在，診所的工作輕鬆了很多，連病人也多了笑聲。

他跟她成了合拍的工作伙伴，慢慢的也成了互信的朋友。她會約他下班後去喝一杯，只是為了聊天，而這正是John需要的。

John告訴了Mary很多，雖然沒有明言，但他不介意她透過字裏行間猜測到他對Sherlock的感覺。Mary甚至找到了他的博客，並把它看完了。他很感激Mary願意聽他傾訴，他實在很需要發洩出來，不然他沒有辦法繼續向前。

他告訴她他很想向前，但做不到。

他哭了。

他又醉了。

醒來他發現他們又赤裸相對地睡在一起，仍然很彆扭很尷尬。然後隔天他們又像沒事人一樣繼續工作，照常做好同事。

類似的情況週而復始地發生，他傾訴，她聆聽，他崩潰，他喝醉，他們一起睡……

John覺得很歉意，他也那樣跟Mary說了，他只想找個人傾訴，並不想要女朋友，也不需要她這樣讓他予取予求。但Mary抱着他，笑笑說她一點都不介意，因為她也寂寞，也想有人陪。而John真的太渴望慰藉了，他受不了這樣的誘惑，於是在床上的陪伴越來越多，赤裸的擁抱越來越令人安心，Mary總會抱着他呢喃着勸慰的說話，讓他放低過去，勇敢向前。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　＃

這天下午，Lestrade拿來了一箱Sherlock遺下的物品，當中包括一隻為John的生日而錄製的光碟。

John原不打算再翻看任何跟Sherlock有關的東西，免得自己又再陷進去。

但他實在想念他，想念得要死了。

他的手發着抖，把光碟放進了讀碟機。然後他又斟了一大杯酒，喝着來鎮靜自己，他才敢拿起了搖控器，按了那個播放鍵。

Sherlock。他在看着我，跟我說話。

John吞嚥了一下。

別傻了，那只是錄影。他在看的是鏡頭，白痴。

答應我，別死。

「好的。」

John怔住了，好像Sherlock真的答允了他似的。

那個該死的討厭鬼，那麼的迷人，那麼的風趣，那麼的讓John沉迷得連眨眼也捨不得……

此時門鈴卻不合時宜地響了。John無奈地按停了播放器，起身去了開門。

也許上天在幫我，John想。的確是時候抽身了，Sherlock不會回來了，John不能再無止境地沉淪下去，不可以再這樣了，他會不能自拔的……

來訪的是Mary。John一看見她就像溺水的人找到稻草，拼命抱住了她。

「怎麼了？」

「你是真實的。」John喃喃說。

「什麼？」Mary失笑。

「我要回到現實來。」John說罷便拉了Mary進屋，替她脫掉外套，然後兩人便擁吻起來。

他們一邊脫着對方的衣服，一邊愛撫親吻着，踉蹌地進入了臥室。

　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

「我們真的不能再這樣了……」John瞪着天花板說。

「你已經把這話說了第幾遍？」Mary移近，把他們赤裸的身體貼在一起，手指在John的胸前劃着圈。

「這樣對你太不公平了。」

「我們只是發生一夜情，很多很多個晚上跟同一個人發生一夜情。」Mary自圓其說着，笑了笑看着John。「這樣不可以嗎？」

「為什麼對我這麼好？」John看着她。

「我喜歡你。」

John沉默了。他也喜歡Mary，但不知道算不算得上是愛情。也許，時間可以培養出感情？至少他們互有好感，也合得來。讓我好好去愛她，忘掉Sherlock，過上新生活，可能對誰都是最好的。

「做我的女朋友？」John問Mary。

Mary笑逐顏開，抱住了他。「我還以為你不會問了。」

John也回抱了她。

擁抱是一個最好的說謊姿勢，因為讓懷抱裏的人看不見你的表情——此刻John把臉隱藏在Mary頸窩後，露出了一個苦澀無奈的苦笑；而Mary，她緊緊抱住John，卻在他背後露出了一個捕獲獵物的勝利笑容。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

當John沉睡後，Mary來到了客廳，把那隻一直被暫停住的光碟回復播放——Sherlock露出一個單眼微笑的表情，十分迷人。

可惜John看不到了。

Mary冷笑着，把光碟從讀碟器中取出，然後啪的一聲折成兩半。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

第二天，Mary帶着行李，搬了進來。

而自那天起，John要做一個新的人，他開始蓄起了鬍子。


	3. 愛與痛的邊緣

Sherlock拼命在荒野狂奔，走入了一個空寂無人的恐怖森林，在午夜時份，那裏漆黑一片，有不知名的毒蛇猛獸隱身其中。習慣在倫敦養尊處優的他，盡管也會在石屎森林中上竄下跳，但這種原始的危險狀態，他還真的沒有遇見過。他只能想像，想像如果是John，那名曾經在阿富汗戰爭中服役的勇敢士兵，他會怎樣做……

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　＃

John完全不想想到Sherlock。他逃避到一個最原始的洞穴，那個甜蜜的溫柔鄉。Mary就是他的聖母瑪利亞，她用肉體包容了他，以肉慾普渡慈航。任何時候，當他要離開自己的心，走出自己的頭腦，她都會在那兒等着他，慈悲地縱容他橫衝直撞、盡情發洩。唯有沉淪在肉慾中，他才可以放空頭腦，離棄自己的心，忘掉那個刻骨銘心的人。他不想再傷心，不想再悲憤下去了……

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

Sherlock感到悲憤莫名，不明白自己為了什麼淪落到如此境地。他原本可以安坐在貝克街的小小公寓裏，專心鑽研倫敦的犯罪份子，而他的好友兼同事會一直輔助着他……是了，他今天淪落至此，是為了John，還有他其他的朋友。他必須要剷除Moriarty的地下犯罪網絡，倫敦才會安全。所以他來到了東歐，隻身一人，面對着面前未知的凶險……

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

面對着前面未知的未來，Molly決定放手一搏——她閉上眼睛，讓Tom的手撫上了她的背後，拉下了連身裙的拉鏈。她讓他脫下了她的裙子，然後把她按倒在床上。

小貓Toby在床邊喵喵叫過不停。沒事的，Molly，勇敢一點。你必須要跨過Sherlock這一個關口——你明明知道，他不會愛你，他愛的是John Watson。

Tom很好，他很高，像Sherlock一樣高。他有一頭深色的卷髮，像Sherlock一樣。他喜歡穿大衣，還有圍巾……別想了，Tom是個正常人，你們在親友聚會中認識，他會對你很好的，就把自己交給他吧。

Molly仍然閉着眼，任由Tom把她的胸罩解下，然後他的手來到了內褲邊……

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

性愛很好，很好。Mary很早就學懂了享受性愛。當你無法反抗一件事，學會去享受，可能是你唯一能做的。

她那年十歲，首次被一名陌生人脫掉她的內褲，那時她很驚慌，但掙扎徒勞無功，因為有很多對手按着她，都是成年人的手。那天她被五個男人輪姦了，他們都是神職人員，事發地點是流浪兒童之家，她自此不再相信上帝。

後來她被派駐東歐的志願組織收容，然而那裏面原來混進了人口販子。某個黃昏她被滲了藥的毛巾掩住了鼻子，醒來以後就身處一輛大貨車之中，整個貨櫃都載滿了兒童，正運往一個地下戀童會所。

Mary成了那些成年人的性玩具。她拼命想逃出去，但都一再被人捉回來，毒打，再毒打……

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

皮鞭一下一下地抽打在Sherlock身上，至皮開肉爛。他咬緊牙關，忍受着，他知道他們在報復他早前的逃走。

鎖鏈牢牢鎖住了他的雙手，令他疲憊不堪卻必需要站立着，站在自己的血污之中，被吐口水，繼續忍受他們的侮辱和攻擊。

John。他閉上雙眼。唯有當他想到John，心境才能變得平和。鞭打和口水好像變得可以接受了。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

傷痛變得好像可以接受了，當有一具溫軟的肉體摟抱着你。

在Molly小小的家，熟睡的Tom擁抱着她，他們赤裸裸地躺在床上，Molly卻瞪着天花板，怎也睡不着。

在John的公寓裏，性愛過後的他，已沉沉睡去。Mary卻沒有，她盯着他，以他從來沒有看見過的冷峻目光……

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

十三歲的Mary以冷峻的目光盯着地上的屍體，她第一次殺了人，一點內疚都沒有，心裏還十分得意。

她發現了世界上兩種最強的武器：性和槍。

她知道當一個人在色慾裏，智商會急劇下降，防衛機制會中門大開。然後，你可以在他毫無防範時搶了他的槍，一槍把他斃命。

從此以後，她不斷精進自己的這兩種武器，並靠着它們在犯罪組織中步步爬升，到成為CIA的招攬目標。雙重間諜，是她最擅長的身份。她從不真正效忠誰，她只效忠她自己。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

效忠英國政府，跟保護親愛的弟弟，總教Mycroft難以取捨。

他的辦公桌上，放着兩個厚厚的檔案，一個名為John Watson，一個名為Mary Morstan。由Mary在John的診所出現的第一天起，這個檔案就一直存在，並持續加厚。他知道Mary是什麼貨色，他知道泰晤士河河底撈起的女屍是誰幹的，他知道他放任不管最終會傷害自己假死中的弟弟，但為了放長線釣大魚，他此刻什麼都不能做。

原諒我，Sherlock。

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

John每天都在祈求Sherlock的原諒。對於好友的自殺，對於自己從未宣之於口的感情，他一直深深自責。他更慚愧於自己始終逃避現實的態度，兩年了，他仍不敢再次拜訪摯友的墓地，也從未再踏足貝克街。

不可以再這樣，他下定了決心。

這一天，他帶着Mary來到Sherlock墳前，告訴他：我向前走了。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

Moriarty十分高興他的計劃正在向前邁進。

真相永遠擺在眼前，但愚蠢的人類卻總是看見了卻不觀察。

到了今天，除了知情的Mycroft，懷疑Sherlock假死的竟然只有「拉低了整條街的智商」的Anderson。一群白痴。

更可笑的是，他們還相信Moriarty也死了。

是Moriarty計劃這一切的，他會蠢得計算漏了這一點？難道就沒有人有點想像力，想像得出Moriarty設計這一切，只是為了迫Sherlock假死兩年？

Moriarty早知道Sherlock會走這一著。他也不相信Sherlock和Mycroft會算不出來那是他計劃的一部份。

現在Moriarty手上還有幾隻好棋子呢！Sherlock，你猜得到嗎？我用這兩年時間，在你身邊埋下了哪些我的棋子？

來玩吧。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

John真的很好玩。難怪Moriarty說他是隻小狗狗。他已經被Mary耍得團團轉了。

操控別人是Mary的拿手好戲——什麼說話會做成心理暗示，哪些語氣和肢體語言會傳遞出怎麼樣的訊息，她是最在行的。

加上她的殺手鐧：性愛。

她知道John今天會去買結婚戒指。她知道他今天會回到貝克街，向房東太太報告這個「喜訊」。她知道他以為自己真的向前走了。

不枉她一直軟硬兼施地逼迫着他做出這個決定。

「Mary……」David咬着她的耳珠，呻吟着。

John不在家實在太好了。Mary其實不太喜歡跟John在一起。性交的時候他像頭野獸，不性交的時候他像頭喪家之犬，一個正常女人會看上這樣的垃圾男人才怪。但Mary有任務在身，只得討好這個差勁之極的「男朋友」，然後拼命在空閒的時間替自己找樂子。

「大力點，再大力點！」Mary在他們的大床上大張着腿，讓David賣力抽插着。

「Mary，I love you……」

「I love you too.」當然不是真的，Mary只是隨口說說。

早在她十歲那年，就遺忘了「愛」這種感情。

但說到性，她真的挺享受她跟David之間的性愛。從David身上她學了很多，如何用身體表達愛意的方法。她真的能夠感受，真的喜歡上一個人，那種做愛的感覺是怎麼樣的。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

做愛，做愛。愛真的可以做出來嗎？

Molly跟Tom擁有了很多性愛，她以為這樣會令他們的愛情更堅實。

但為何她心裏有個角落仍是有種空洞洞的感覺？

她用戴着訂婚戒指的手抱住了Tom，再次閉上雙眼。

沒事的。她的愛情一定可以開花結果。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

我的愛情一定可以開花結果。John摸了摸口袋裏的戒指盒，再次說服自己。

盡管他已經到墳前告訴過Sherlock，回貝克街告訴了Mrs. Hudson，心裏還是一樣不踏實。

他跟Mary只認識了半年，大家的了解還不深，真的是求婚的時候嗎？

但她在最艱難的日子陪伴了他，撫慰了他。沒有她，他根本不能捱過去。

而且，他要翻開人生裏新的一頁，是時候了。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

是時候了。

於是Mycroft動身前往東歐，救出了他的弟弟。

是時候接Sherlock回倫敦了。

儘管Mycroft知道，Sherlock絕不會喜歡他將要面對的一切。


	4. 那些缺失的拼圖

「Mary，你今晚真的很漂亮……」David忍不住讚嘆。

在這間富麗堂皇的餐廳裏，二樓走廊盡頭的一個傷殘廁格門前正擺放着「清潔中」的牌子。而David正擁吻着身穿迷人紫色晚裝的Mary。

「別弄花了我的妝。」Mary半推半就地被David拉進他懷裏，現在他坐在廁板上，讓Mary跨坐在他大腿上。「今天晚上，我可要接受別人的求婚呢。」她避開了David濕吻，仰起了頭只讓他輕吻她的脖子和胸口，並感覺到他的勃起已隔着布料興奮地頂撞着自己。

「你敢打賭他今天晚上還說得出口？」他壞笑着，掀起了Mary的裙子，手摸進去玩弄着她絲襪盡頭的吊襪帶。「他的『真愛』今天晚上就回來了。」他的手指隔着內褲，撫摸着她私密處的輪廓。

「我不會給機會他們在我面前『纏綿』的。」Mary自信地笑了笑，在David的擺弄下提起了大腿，夾住了他的腰。「你要小看老娘的手段嗎？」她已經在他的玩弄下濕透了。

「不敢。」David笑着拉開了褲鏈，掏出了自己昂揚的傢伙，然後抱起Mary，撥開了她的絲質內褲，讓她緩緩沉下來，直到吞進了他的整根肉棒。

「啊～」Mary銷魂地呻吟出聲，開始動了起來。

「我真的不想放你下樓去，看你被那個垃圾糟蹋。」David喘息着。「我不捨得讓你嫁給他。」

「傻孩子，只是一場戲～」Mary就那樣上下動着操着自己。「Mary Morstan是個死人，跟他結婚的人壓根兒不存在，只是個虛構角色。」

「我忍受不了，他每晚也可以這樣對你。」他說着挺腰頂撞進Mary體內，讓她爽得哭喊起來。

「他才不會。」Mary喘息着。「我們的性生活已經大不如前，在他說服了自己要娶我以後。」她抱住David，以免被撞飛出去。「我相信訂婚以後，這情況只會惡化，別提他的手淫對象今天晚上就回來了。」

David的手機響了一下，他瞥了瞥內容。「Sherlock已經進來了。」

「行，還要給他們一點時間。」Mary閉上眼，只享受着偷情的快感。「讓他們煎熬一會兒。」

「你不怕你下去時，撞見他們正在擁吻？」

「哈，他們是那麼容易搞定這段關係，就不會拖到今天這局面了。」Mary動得更猛烈。「我只怕Sherlock今天晚上被揍得要進醫院呢！」

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

Mary仍為高潮的餘韻而感到心情大好，美好的性愛讓她整個人看上去紅粉菲菲，明艷照人。

她沒有馬上下樓去，而是椅着欄杆，窺看着樓下的情況。她看見了喬裝成侍應的Sherlock，在John身邊團團轉，但John竟然留意不到他。

她笑了，決定這就是合適的時機，下樓去。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

「我喜歡他。」Mary強調似地，又笑着重複了一次。

計程車內，仍氣上心頭的John瞇着眼，一臉不可置信的表情。

太好了，一切依照Mary的計劃行事。

她沒有「識趣」地留久別重逢的兩個大男人獨處，反而一直跟着他們，一臉無辜地睜大眼看着，好讓原來就不善溝通和表達感情的兩個男子漢，在一個女士面前面子更拉不下來，導致更深的誤解。果然，「天才」的自辯根本贏不了John的同情，反而激起了他的暴怒，至三番四次出言頂撞、大打出手。

她知道Sherlock根本不明白John對他的感情，更不明白自己對John做成的傷害。而John卻對這個不明白感情事的Sherlock投放了如此之多的感情，Sherlock的無知表現會對John做成二次傷害，而John會更痛恨自己竟然愛上一個這樣的人，並發現這個人是不會對等回報他的愛的。

她深知道這個時候，一個體貼的未婚妻應當站到John的一邊，去撫慰他的感受。於是她就做出相反的，她站到了Sherlock的一邊去，對「無情」的Sherlock表示理解，反而嘲笑John的反應是大驚小怪和小題大做。這樣Sherlock更無法體察自己的行為會傷害人，而John受到的傷害會更大。

其實只要Mary站到John的立場去斥責Sherlock幾句，或者John就會氣消了，並回到慣性地維護Sherlock的立場，這樣他就可以原諒Sherlock了。但Mary就是不給他們一個這樣的下台階。她事實是以一個賢良淑德的假象來煽風點火，讓他們之間的裂痕破開得更大更深。

末了，她還贏得到了「不懂人性」的偵探的好感，只因她承諾會盡力幫他們重修舊好——輕而易舉，就將Sherlock回歸後的「對口單位」，從John變成了Mary；往後她就順理成章的變了Sherlock和John之間的中介人，Sherlock想要找John又不想開罪他，最好還是先問問Mary。她第一晚就建立了這重新關係了。

至於頑固的John，Mary已熟知他的脾性。重逢後的第一個晚上，他鐵定整晚失眠，她只需若無其事地依偎在他身旁假裝熟睡，恰如其分地飾演好一個馴良未婚妻的角色就可以了。當然，她暗地裏仍在操控着他——為免他半夜裏按捺不住自己跑去找Sherlock，她一直用手按着他的肩頭。剛剛才求過婚（雖然被打斷）的未婚妻就無辜地睡在身旁，John會想到自己的魯莽舉動會吵醒她、傷害她，從而按捺住自己。頭一天晚上，Mary知道她成功留住了他。

而未來一天才是關鍵。

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

John知道Mary是知情的，她知道他對Sherlock曾經有過的感覺，或者說白點，是愛意。

第二天早晨，Mary決不能給John有時間去提起這個尷尬的話題。因為她深知道，只要「Sherlock或Mary」這個選擇題一在John的心裏冒起，就不會消失，而結果Mary一定會輸給Sherlock的。所以不能有給John思考的機會，不能讓他知道他還有權選擇。

她的立場立即180度扭轉過來，從一大清早就飾演一個完全站到John一邊去的可人兒女朋友。她大聲朗讀出John讚美Sherlock的博文，把John曾經對Sherlock的喜愛之情加倍煽情地演繹出來，至令他自己聽着都感到臉紅的地步。Mary恰當地表現出她的寬宏大度、善解人意和幽默風趣，她表現得自己深深為他們的重逢而高興雀躍，表現出理解John對Sherlock的欣賞和喜愛，並且她也一樣喜歡這樣的John。

John在這樣的情況下，一定不能承認自己對Sherlock的喜愛，他只能尷尬地不斷否認，儘管他已經動手為Sherlock把他不喜歡的鬍子剃掉了。Mary在心裏翻了無數個白眼，卻始終牢牢戴穩了「可愛女友」的面具，並逼迫着John重提了求婚的話題。

太好了，他沒有否定求婚這個念頭。Mary一定要讓這宗婚事如期發生。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

John沒有跟未婚妻一起上班，儘管他們的目的地明明一樣，他以「想要點新鮮空氣」這樣的荒誕藉口獨自離開了家。

他在迴避Mary。也許也在迴避面對自己。

一整天的診症都心不在焉，錯漏百出，還把一個老伯當成是喬裝了來哄他的Sherlock——Mary知道John絕對出事了，他不會撐得過今天，他下班後的目的地一定會是貝克街221B。

她要先下手為強。在診症的空檔，她主動出擊。

「親愛的。」Mary說。「去找Sherlock吧。」

John錯愕地抬頭望向她。

「他是你最重要的人。」Mary安慰地撫了撫他的肩。「不是嗎？」

「不，不再是了。」John苦笑了一下，按住了她搭在他肩上的手。「你才是。」

失敗的說謊者，Mary一眼就看穿了他，但不點破。「他曾經是。」

「但我在他心中卻無足輕重。」John掩不住的苦澀。「他把真相告知了一大群人，除了我。」

「他那麼做有原因的。」Mary說。「至少他還當你是朋友啊，不然不會想找你繼續當拍檔。」強調只是朋友和拍檔，在John的潛意識落下種子。

John默然不語。他在嘗試接受Sherlock並不如自己重視他般重視自己，嘗試接受他們最多只會是朋友和拍檔。Mary微笑了。

「你很想他吧？」Mary體貼地按摩着未婚夫的肩膀。「說到底，他是你最好的朋友。」

John拉住了Mary的手，讓她在身後環抱着自己——他忽然覺得很冷，他需要另一具肉體的溫暖，但他深知Sherlock是無法給他這個的。他「不在」的時候故然不可能，即使他現在回來了，他仍然不是一個合適的人選。因為他是個不懂感情，不明白何謂傷痛的天才。

「我知道你很痛。」Mary輕撫着他的頭髮，在他頭頂落下一吻。「但你不能向他要求他沒有的東西。那樣對他也不公平。」她緊緊抱住他。「他已經用他懂得的最好的對待你。但很抱歉，我想他真的沒有『愛』這個概念……」

「Mary……」John打斷她，他無法繼續聽下去，尤其當他覺得她說的很可能就是真相。

「對不起。」她咬了咬唇，露出一個委屈的表情看着John。「我只是不忍見你這樣。」她在John跟前蹲下來，面對他。「他回來了是件好事，是你日思夜盼的奇蹟。你只是不能面對你想像中那段感情的破滅。要是因為這樣，損毀了你們舊有的友誼，我覺得很可惜。」她撫過他的臉，吻了吻他的唇。「你仍然可以擁有他，以好朋友的方式。愛情方面，就讓我填補那個缺憾吧？我不是一直做得好好的……」

John一把抱住了Mary，緊緊地抱着，讓她閉了嘴。Mary知道他在消化，而最終他會接受，接受他只能以「好朋友」的方式擁有Sherlock。

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

「你確定嗎？」下班的時候，Mary再問一次，John是否不用她的陪伴。

「我確定。」

「好的。」於是Mary吻了吻他，告別了。

John在她的遊說下，決定獨自去面對Sherlock——他要告別這段纏繞多年的舊戀情，才能重新做人。此後，他會是Sherlock最好的朋友，然後安心成為Mary忠誠的丈夫。

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

Mary一離開了診所，就通知了Moriarty的黨羽，計劃可以開始。

而John絕不知道，在貝克街門前等着他的那個「路人」，原來認識他的未婚妻，懷裏更準備了一支迷藥針筒。

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

John被救出了，只是因吸入過度濃煙，仍在昏迷。但他很快會好起來，醫生說氧氣罩供給的高濃度氧氣會讓情況好轉。

隔着病房的玻璃，Sherlock怔怔地望着病床上的John，顯然仍然驚魂未定。

「很害怕吧？」身旁的Mary說。「他只是昏迷了，你已經這麼怕。你可以想像他親眼看着你跳樓然後滿臉血污的樣子嗎？」

Sherlock忽然害怕得渾身顫抖起來。

「你這兩年真的把他折磨透了，剛一回來又讓他遇上危險。」她盯着他。「雖然說他喜歡危險，但他只是個有心理問題的傷兵，他也需要有人呵護、有人疼愛。」

「對不起。」Sherlock的表現就像個被捉到錯處的問題小學生，正戰戰兢兢地等着被訓導老師斥責。

「這句話要說的對象不是我。」她說。

「我要怎麼做才能彌補？」

「我知道你其實很關心他，但不懂表達吧？」Mary終於放下嚴肅的臉，笑了笑。「我們合作好不好？」她親切地撫着Sherlock的手臂。

Sherlock迷茫地看着她，但沒有退開。

「他需要一個溫暖的家，在我這裏他可以得到。」她眼裏閃耀着幸福的光芒。「我很愛他，我不會傷害他，在我這裏他可以休養你帶給他的傷口。」

Sherlock點了點頭，雖不太情願，但只要為了John好。

「你仍然可以跟他一起查案，他需要這些刺激來調劑。」她慈悲地說。「但你不能再像以前那樣毫無底線地介入他的生活了。因為他總會習慣性地讓着你，而你又毫無分寸，你們這樣下去受傷的總是他。」

Sherlock又遲疑地點了點頭。

「我了解人性，也是感情方面的專家。」她說。「你有問題隨時可以找我商量。我們一起合力給John最好的，好不好？他值得這個，你知道的。」

她很聰明很自信，她有能力駕馭感情，她看着John的眼神充滿愛意，而且John已經決定向她求婚了，很顯然她是個值得重視的人。她愛他，John值得被愛，值得一個比Sherlock更好的人。Sherlock不由自主就想要相信她，相信她能令John更快樂，相信她能彌補Sherlock在情感方面的不足。最重要的是，她仍容許John跟他做朋友，Sherlock仍然可以擁有一部份的John，即使在他犯下了一連串的嚴重錯誤之後。

「給我你的手機號碼。」Sherlock把手機遞給她。

於是Mary笑着輸入了數字，致電給自己從而也取得了Sherlock的號碼。

之後她假裝殷勤地照料着病床上的John，而Sherlock很明顯並不熟識這個範疇，於是他在看見John醒轉後就告辭了。

John咳嗽着，很快又昏昏沉沉地睡過去。

Mary趁這時機，把剛才偷偷拍下來的短片發送出去——在到達火光熊熊的現場時，Sherlock二話不說馬上就撲向火堆徒手把John救出，完全沒注意John的未婚妻整個過程都沒幫忙，還安全地留在離火堆遠遠的地方，進行拍攝。Mary把Sherlock勇救John的一幕偷拍了下來，並傳送到她的老闆手上。

　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃

在解決了議會大樓的恐襲威脅之後，大夥兒齊集貝克街221B，慶祝Sherlock的歸來，而且他跟John又再次成為一個組合，正在門前一起接受記者的採訪。

就在十分鐘前，Mrs. Hudson問起Mary她跟John的婚期，Mary順口說出了一個月份，Sherlock在聽着，John在聽着，他們都沒有異議，Sherlock還向Mary單眼說笑。即是說，危險解除了。她得到了John Watson，完完全全的。儘管John還沒有正式向她求婚，但在大夥兒的默認下，一切塵埃落定。

Tom以Molly未婚夫的身份被介紹給大家。很明顯Lestrade嚇了一跳，並追問Molly是不是認真的，因為有眼睛的都看得見，那個Tom就像漫畫展那些cosplayer在cosplay Sherlock一樣。然而Molly笑笑說她向前看了。

Lestrade也不知為何自己有點鬱悶，可能因為看見別人雙雙對對，而自己跟離了婚的前妻已無可挽回？但他並不覺得Molly跟Tom，甚至John跟Mary，會是一個十分匹配的組合。他心底裏覺得Molly和John都可以有更好的選擇，但在現在的情況下，他不便說出口。

是的，自Sherlock頭一天帶John到犯罪現場去，Lestrade就覺得他們應該在一起。更別說他之後目睹了John在Sherlock「死後」那個喪偶的模樣，或者Sherlock在沒有John的辦案現場心不在焉地把Molly叫錯作「John」的樣子。Lestrade自己當年就是做錯了選擇，所以不想John重蹈覆轍。但別人的選擇，他實在無權置啄。

而對於Molly，Lestrade無可否認他是有點私心的。他還記得在兩年前的聖誕，那天的Molly的確令他驚艷。在此之前他倒沒留意過這個跟停屍間死屍為伍的女孩，但在那天之後，他才注意到她平時也很漂亮可愛，只是為人太過低調才不顯眼。他們其實也合作很久了，Molly是個善良而親切的共事者，他們相處得很好。他當然知道她對Sherlock的迷戀，也知道她不會得到回應的。自從跟妻子分開以後，他就不時浮現一個想法，他是否可以試試看去追求Molly呢？Molly值得別人好好去愛她的。但現在，她身邊有個Tom。

Lestrade忍不住在沒人留意之時，歎了口氣。

沒有人留意到，Mary跟Tom交換了一個眼色。當然更沒有人知道，他們原來是一夥的。

誰會猜想得到，兩年前把兩個小孩擄走到糖果廠的，就是戴上面具的Tom和David？正由於他們的外形跟Sherlock和John十分酷似，所以當小女孩看見Sherlock和John一起走進去時才會指着他們高聲尖叫。


	5. 走進墳墓

很多人說過，婚姻是戀愛的墳墓。其實一段令人窒息的婚姻，殺死的不止愛情，甚至可能令一個人有走進墳墓的感覺——他雖然在生，但他感覺自己死了。

當John決定要娶Mary的時候，原本他希望這段婚姻能成為自己的心臟起搏器，把他從思念Sherlock的瀕死狀態中挽救回來——然而那是他以為Sherlock死了的時候。

Sherlock沒有死，他回來了。但他不愛John。John不知道如何在瘋狂思念Sherlock兩年之後，仍跟他住在同一屋簷下。即使是剛跟Sherlock同居的日子，John都很難把持得住自己，他只能不停找女友、換女友，才僅僅做到不洩露自己的底牌。如今，Sherlock死而復生，John每次看見他都像看見天使下凡的神蹟，出盡力才能勉強自己不撲上去。他沒有信心他可以回到過去的日子，只跟Sherlock做室友和拍檔。

所以不管他多麼渴望搬回貝克街，他沒有。他多麼渴望離開Mary，回到Sherlock身邊，他沒有。Mary說得對，John不能拿他跟Sherlock的友誼來冒險。難得她自願做他們關係的潤滑劑，John雖然知道這樣做很卑鄙，但他要緊緊抓住Mary來當掩護，才能抑制住自己對Sherlock的迷戀，不洩露給他最好的朋友知道。

問題只是，John越來越不開心。現在他們還沒有結婚，只是在籌備婚禮的階段，John已經覺得不勝其煩。令John驚奇的是，Sherlock卻很投入，他甚至比Mary更賣力，埋頭苦幹努力籌備着他們的婚禮。

Mary說，Sherlock是在恐慌。但John不明白Sherlock在恐慌什麼，要說恐慌，John自己比他更恐慌，因為他深知自己在玩一個危險的踩鋼絲遊戲——要好好平衡自己這段急就章的婚姻和他跟Sherlock的關係，一個失手，他們三人都可能會受傷，或粉身碎骨。

但危險總令John找到生存的感覺。就像他跟Sherlock的冒險。

太好了，Mary叫他跟Sherlock去查案！只要能逃離跟婚禮有關的任何事，John都樂意去做，更何況是跟Sherlock去查案！

當他們離去了以後，Mary看了看錶，笑了笑。

她進了浴室，等着David的到來。那個善妒鬼，說要在John的床上幹她，就隨他好了。

　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

在避孕套破裂的一刻，Mary突然感到一股深寒的震慄。

太不小心了。

由她當上初妓開始，她無時無刻都為要和各式各樣的男人性交而做足預防措施。問題在她為進入CIA進行體檢時，醫生告訴她，她的體質並不適宜長期服用避孕藥。她當時並不放在心上，因為除了避孕，她主要擔心的還有各種性病，因此她無論如何都會隨身帶備避孕套。

但有一回，發生了意外。

她在一次臥底任務中，在跟當時以假身份結婚的丈夫做愛時，避孕套破掉了。她懷孕了，而那是一個長期任務，上級要她將錯就錯，就替那位丈夫誕下嬰孩，好製造一家三口的幸福假象。

那是一名女孩，名叫Lily。Mary成為了她的母親，直到Lily三歲。

那是Mary的特務生涯中，難得的一段平靜祥和的日子。她也不知道那時候對Lily產生的算不算母愛，但她記得自己看着女兒時，笑多了，比平常多很多。

但特務才是她的真正工作，「母親」只是一個假身份。正如無數的「情人」、「丈夫」已為Mary命喪黃泉，假使真要取捨，為了完成任務，Mary毫不猶豫她會犧牲小女孩的性命。

在Lily三歲生日的那天，Lily和她任職領事館秘書的父親，同遭恐怖份子殺害。

Mary就在隔鄰天台靜看着一切發生。

之後有很長一段時間，她都沒有再笑了。但Mary心知肚明，即使讓她再選擇一次，她仍然會為了任務犧牲自己的丈夫和女兒。

沒有這個狠心腸，她早就不在人世了。

如今，她感受到David的精液透過破掉的避孕套流進了她的陰道，還有多餘的濁液沿着她的大腿滴落在John的單人床上，那張他在221B居住時睡的單人床。

Mary瞪着天花板，詛咒着，希望今次不要再出意外。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

當Sherlock宣佈Mary有孕的消息時，她和John都大吃一驚。

John當然會奇怪，他們的性事近半年來都極其稀少（當然了，Sherlock回來後，他對未婚妻便性趣大減），而且每次都會做足安全措施，還有他跟Mary都不算是有利生育的年齡了。但他是醫生，他理性上知道，儘管機會微小，還是有那麼千份之一的機會，即使採取了所有避孕措施仍是可能受孕成功的。

而Mary很清楚，John並不是孩子的父親，她應該慶幸的是孩子父親跟John長得那麼像。她知道這件事已經無可挽回了，因為今天她可說是一敗塗地，Moriarty不會放過她。她心知肚明，在她跟John的婚宴上，儘管她借助John的ex全力向Sherlock冷嘲熱諷來打擊他，但滿場賓客有目共睹，John跟Sherlock才是今天的主角。該死的，Sherlock這不知羞的伴郎甚至喧賓奪主地在席間朗讀他對John的愛的宣言。她知道Moriarty會知道，沒有肚裏面的孩子作籌碼，恐怕結婚不到半年，John便會跟她離婚。

為了完成任務，她只有裝下去。

看看Sherlock那一臉難過的絕望樣子，真像世界末日。看看John現在摟得我多麼緊，對我表現得真是前所未有的親熱。旁人會以為那是因為他們新婚，只有Mary知道，他是為了迴避Sherlock那受傷的眼神，為了抑壓自己不能宣示的感情。他們如此表現，全因兩位男士都相信，她懷有的是Watson的骨肉。他們以為自己的愛情，已經無法挽回了。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

整個渡蜜月都在煩躁中渡過，不論是她還是John。

當你新婚的老公不斷以你剛懷孕了當藉口而迴避性愛。當他一抓到機會就會上網去看自己的網頁，回覆他心裏那個人的任性留言，而你只能扯破嗓子叫他停止時。

Mary知道這也可能是懷孕的荷爾蒙影響了她的情緒。但她就是無法再裝作小鳥依人下去，她現在只想拿把獵槍來向這周圍來渡假的蠢人亂槍掃射，她只想殺人！

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

殺人的衝動已經按捺得太久。在成功禁止了John跟Sherlock見面，仍經歷了一個月不如人意的新婚生活之後。

當她面對Sherlock，那個她近來最痛恨的人時，拿槍指着他的她毫不猶豫地扳下了扳機。

看着Sherlock在CAM的辦公室倒下，她笑了。久違了的一個真心笑容。

殺人。一個苦悶孕婦的最佳調劑。

John，是你迫我的。

她知道她的丈夫就在樓下，並將因眼前的景象痛心疾首。所以她選擇射擊的位置，能將傷者折磨得最久才身亡，並可以騙過所有人包括她的主僱，他死了只是一場失手導致的意外。


	6. 我要燒掉你的心

很冷，Sherlock覺得很冷。他環抱住自己，希望會暖和一點，但一點作用也沒有。他把手插進大褸口袋，摸到了一個長方形的小盒子。他拿出來，發現是那單案子的那盒火柴。他推開盒子，裏面透出的金光刺得他睜不開眼來。

這是一盒神奇的火柴，能達成你任何願望——現在只餘下三根。

在嚴寒又漆黑一片的地方，Sherlock劃着了第一根火柴。

  
**I. 時光倒流三十年**

Sherlock現在是一名六歲的孩童。他第一天上學，對四周的陌生環境都感到悶悶不樂，討厭所有新同學和新老師，只想回到自己舒適的家窩着。

「你好，我叫John。」他鄰座的小男孩笑着說。

Sherlock呆住了。他第一眼就覺得一頭金髮的John很好看，並且被他那個笑起來卻不顯白痴的笑容深深吸引。

「你呢？」

「Sherlock。」叫William或者Billy都太蠢了，因此Sherlock決定他以後將以中間名Sherlock來稱呼自己。

「我們從今天開始做好朋友，好不好？」

「好。」

自此，Sherlock便和John形影不離。Sherlock以為這種關係會直到永遠。

直到青春期，John身邊多了許多女生圍着他，他那個笑容不再專屬於Sherlock，Sherlock覺得很恐懼。

Sherlock不知道怎樣形容自己和John的關係，一直以來，認識他們的人和他們自己，都稱呼這做「友情」。但他覺得這遠遠不夠，因為他希望John只是專屬於他一人，不用跟其他人分享。

Sherlock被自己這種獨佔慾嚇怕了。還有跟John接觸時，他突然會心跳加速、手心冒汗。他害怕被John發現他這種轉變，於是跟John保持着安全的距離，一種比他們以往都更若即若離的距離。

有時候，John會問他怎麼了，為什麼跟以前不一樣。Sherlock只好回答說，他們漸漸長大了，需要更多的獨處時間去思考更複雜的問題，整天都黏在一起會打擾到他。這時候John會露出一個好像是悲傷的笑容，但Sherlock思疑那只是他的幻覺，因為不用一會兒就會有女生來安慰John，他們會親密地待在一起，約會、找節目，談天說笑。即便沒有Sherlock，John一點也不寂寞。

但沒有了John，Sherlock很寂寞，非常非常寂寞。他一向是個怪胎，沒有朋友，跟兄長也常鬧不睦，只有John會慣着他，會跟他一起幹傻事，一同胡鬧嬉笑。

那天，Sherlock在學校二樓，看見那個叫Mary的女生，牽着John的手把他帶到後巷，然後吻了他。

Sherlock的John，跟一個女生接吻。

John起初怔住了，還好像有點抗拒。但後來不知想到什麼，他好像下了決心，便跟Mary再次擁吻起來。

Sherlock把自己的唇咬破了，他背轉了身不敢再看，怕不知道之後還會見到什麼。

那天Sherlock到了學校後山的下水道，第一次買到了毒品。

在Sherlock沉淪毒海兩個月後，John發現了這件事。他對Sherlock深深失望了，Sherlock能看見他眼中的忿恨。

在之後的暑假，John決定不再繼續學業，轉而當兵去了。

Sherlock也輟學了。他混跡到三教九流的地方，徹底讓自己成為一個堕落的癮君子。家裏經濟封鎖了他，他只能自己想辦法賺錢。最後他到了昏暗的後巷，替那些流氓提供手活，甚至口活。

但那個叫Jim的同性戀小混混一直想徹底佔有他，他明明說了不的。

「不！」Sherlock拼命掙扎，但很多人按着他。「不行！」他聲嘶力竭地求救，但無人回應。Sherlock不能讓John之外的人對他這樣做。

「你喜歡我的內褲嗎？」Jim拉下了牛仔褲，露出螢光綠的名牌內褲。

「不！」Sherlock緊閉雙眼，希望眼前這一切都不是真的……

  
**II. Sherlock是個女孩名字**

Sherlock猛地睜開眼，才發覺剛才的是一場夢。

他在自己的睡房醒來，一切如常。似乎是這樣。

「Sherlock？」John關切的聲音在門外響起。「你沒事吧？我好像聽見了呼叫聲？」

「沒事，我……」他怔住了。正確點說，是她怔住了——Sherlock一開口，發現自己低沉的男低音不見了，儘管未稱得上很高音，但明顯地她口裏吐出的是一把女聲。

「Sherlock？」John見房裏沒了聲音，又再次詢問。

「沒事，我很好。」Sherlock再次回答。她起來，從鏡中倒影發現，自己變成了一個女生！

Sherlock的腦袋飛快運算着，終於記起來，是神奇的火柴幫助了他——他首先希望時光倒流，讓他有時間從頭贏回他的John，但他即使多了三十年，仍舊搞砸了；他覺得橫在他和異性戀的John.三大洲.Watson之間，最大的障礙是他的性別，於是他再一次許願，這次他如願成為了一個女子！

Sherlock戰戰兢兢地打開房門，以女性的姿態第一次面對她的John，仍然是她的室友和拍檔的John！

「Sherlock，你又在進行什麼可怕實驗？你已經把自己困在房裏幾天了！」依舊是那個因為關心而不停嘮叨的John，沒有偏離Sherlock的記憶。「無論如何，今天你一定要吃飯！」他把翻熱的外賣端出，迫Sherlock在食物前坐下。

他們一面看着占士邦電影，一面搶奪着餃子和春卷，身體緊貼着窩在長沙發上，像他們往日的同居生活一樣。Sherlock很欣慰，也許這一趟，她可以如願以償。

從前沒有留意的細節，現在都成了Sherlock反覆細味的憑證——John跟我指尖相碰，在遞杯子的時候；John跟我氣息相聞，在匿藏窺探賊匪的櫃子裏；John守在我的床邊，在我與匪徒搏鬥受傷後；John關注着我的一切，用心地守護着我……

他們的關係是那麼的曖昧和耐人尋味，Sherlock怎麼會錯失了那麼多機會？也許John愛她，就像她愛John……

在一切似乎順理成章漸入佳境的時候，Mary再次出現了，以CIA特工的身份——  
Sherlock早就拒絕了Mycroft遺派人員來幫忙的建議，但顯然Mycroft不打算聽從。因為這次任務關係着英國政壇的重大醜聞，Mycroft不容有失，於是他派出最專業的特工來幫手。任務內容是，John和Sherlock需要扮演一對情侶，潛進一所性愛俱樂部去搜尋犯罪證據，而作為俱樂部資深會員的Mary會掩護和協助他們。又因為Sherlock一向是個古怪的女生，對男女之事似乎毫無興趣，因此Mary也來到221B對他們進行調情特訓，以免到時露出馬腳。

「Sherlock，放輕鬆些，看着我的示範。」Mary一臉媚態的說着，指尖撩一撩耳邊的髮絲撥弄得耳環叮叮作響，高叉短裙下一蹺腳便露出白晢的大腿，一俯身領口的乳溝便若隱若現了。她迫近身旁的John，抬起他的腮，越湊越近。「John，摸我……」

Sherlock心頭一緊，John完全沒有費神去看一看站在一旁的Sherlock，只是提起手，溫柔地放在Mary腿上，滑動……

「很好……」Mary收緊了他們間的距離，吻上了John。

Sherlock閉上了眼，他不想看見John和Mary在她跟前親熱，她不要看着……

聽着一陣不穩的喘息聲和間歇性的呻吟，Sherlock心頭顫慄着——她一方面渴望聽見John在這種情況下發出的聲音，一方面又抗拒那是John跟別人親熱的副產品。

「Sherlock。」

Sherlock終於張開眼，看見眼前的兩人都臉頰潮紅、衣鬢凌亂。

「輪到你了。」

Sherlock膽戰心驚地跟Mary互換了位置，坐到了John的身旁去。

「放輕鬆一點。」Mary再次說。

Sherlock睜着無辜的眼睛看向John。John向她笑了笑，但微笑下卻帶着哀傷。「不用緊張，Sherlock，我不會吃了你……」John向Sherlock湊近，Sherlock緊張得忘記了呼吸。

「呼吸！Sherlock……」

眼見John爬近了，Sherlock閉着眼躺下，讓John覆蓋在自己身上。

「張開眼，Sherlock……」John的表情，真的很憂鬱。

而Sherlock被那麼近距離的John嚇倒了，僵住了。

「你要表現得很愛他，Sherlock。」Mary那討厭的聲音又再響起，提醒Sherlock這一切不是真的，只是練習。「你們是一對兒，你要讓人這麼覺得。」

Sherlock鼓起勇氣，再次望向John。她伸手繞住了John的脖子，把他拉下來，接吻。John戰戰兢兢地吻住了Sherlock，他掙扎着，但在Sherlock的拉扯下，身體仍然下墜疊到了Sherlock身上去。Sherlock感覺到John的硬挺隔着布料抵着自己的下身，還渴望地抽搐了兩下。

「Sorry……」John含着她的嘴唇說。

「不要緊，我們只是做練習。」Sherlock沒有說出口的是她內心的悲哀，John因為早前跟Mary的親熱，已經那麼硬了。而自己那麼僵硬的表現，一定令急色的John大為掃興，他會寧願壓在身下的仍然是Mary。「把我當成Mary。」Sherlock違心地說。「也許那會容易一點。」

「嗯。」John只是應了一聲。然後Sherlock感覺到John真的改變了，變得熱情如火。當John在吮吻着Sherlock的耳垂、愛撫着Sherlock的大腿時，Sherlock也大膽地把手放到他臀上擠壓，讓他們的下體更緊密地磨蹭在一起。他們喘息着，一起呻吟出聲。

這就對了。不是Sherlock在跟John親熱，只是一個練習。John可以幻想她是Mary，她也可以幻想自己是。總之，一對熱情如火的調情高手正在過招，可以是任何男女，總之不是Sherlock和John——Sherlock的心很痛很痛，但她只有這麼幻想着，才能放開自己，放縱自己變得淫蕩。

她拉住John的手，帶他潛進她的上衣，撫上了她的乳房。

「Sherlock……」John一臉震驚，手只是輕輕地觸碰着，不敢握住更不敢有進一步動作。

「我們不是我們，John。」Sherlock滿嘴吵啞色情的嗓音。「我們只是一對急色的情侶，被慾望衝昏了頭腦。」她說着已着手解開John的褲頭，把手伸了進去。

John在Sherlock的撫弄下，已然失去了自控。他們糾纏不清，衣衫凌亂，俱已半裸着埋身肉搏。

「很好很好。」Mary在鼓掌。「今天的練習到此為止。」

Sherlock跟John急急分開，整理着自己的衣衫，尷尬得不敢互望。John突然一支箭地奔往洗手間去。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

曖昧的氛圍被尷尬取代了。

現在Sherlock跟John晚上會睡到一張床，那是Mary出給他們的功課——為了讓他們迅速熟習對方的身體，適應親密感，建立好一套調情的身體語言。

他們會擁吻，會愛撫，會摟抱在一起，甚至會磨蹭着彼此。就只欠最後一步，John往往都會在最後關頭奔到洗手間去，用自己的手完事。

Sherlock明白了，John不是那樣看她的。Mary可能是John的情慾對象，但Sherlock絕對不是，從來不是。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

那是一間密室，John被下了藥，還被鎖鏈鎖住了，眼睛被眼罩冒着。

當Sherlock從通風口爬進去救他時，John已快被慾火迫得發瘋，而他們一時三刻還無法離開。這個色情俱樂部真的很危險，儘管Sherlock已經把證據拿到手，但要等有人來救他們出去，可能還要等上一個小時，她怕到時John的性器都會憋壞了。

她完全沒有多想，就脫掉了自己的衣服，自動獻身到John的懷抱裏。

慾火焚身的John，懷裏突然出現一個裸女，他馬上饑渴地撫摸她、抱緊她，然後他把她壓在地上，二話不說掏出自己的硬挺，進入了Sherlock。

那很痛，真的很痛。因為是Sherlock的第一次。

John只是洩慾式的抽插着，並一邊舔弄着、揉掐着Sherlock的身體。Sherlock抱住他，任他在自己體內亂衝亂撞——但那是John，Sherlock的John。長久以來，想要跟他結合的願望實現了。Sherlock在疼痛中，還想要多謝那個下藥的人。

藥力令這個過程變長了。John變換着姿勢擺弄着Sherlock的身體，動作狂野粗暴但又令Sherlock感到興奮，她已經慢慢適應下來，開始產生快感。

可以感覺，John的動作漸漸變輕，或許他的藥力開始揮發，他的神智開始回來了，然後他發現自己在強暴一個陌生人。

「你是誰？」他一邊仍然無法自控地抽插着身下人，一邊驚恐地提問。他的眼罩是特製的，不用特殊器具根本開不了。

Sherlock想回答，但轉念又怕John為了不傷害她而強制自己停下來，因為John總是為了Sherlock寧願傷害自己。於是她以一個吻代替，她摟着John，用嘴堵住了他，於是他們一邊擁吻着一邊繼續交媾着。

當藥力終於過去，John筋疲力竭地睡着了。Sherlock努力收拾着自己，穿上衣服，覆蓋着那些或深或淺的瘀傷，還有仍在流血的私處。

門鎖發出卡卡聲，有人來了。也許是Mycroft或Lestrade的人來救他們了，但Sherlock不想自己現在這狼狽的樣子被任何人看見，更加不想John一醒來就發現自己對Sherlock造成的傷害，所以她沿着原路，躲回了通風口。

是Mary，她以特工的身手，破解了鐵門的密碼。她還成功替John把特製眼罩脫下來。

John醒過來，第一眼看見的，是Mary。

不。

Sherlock的內心在哀號，但一切已經太遲。

John抱住了Mary——他以為剛才獻身救了自己的，是她。

Mary也沒有作聲，只是摟抱住哽咽着發着抖的John，給他安慰。

三個月後，Mary成為了John的新娘。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

婚宴規模不大，但勝在夠溫馨。熟人都來了。

但Sherlock觀察到，John的樣子很累，他悄悄躲到休息室去了。於是Sherlock也跟着他進去，關上了門。

「你沒事吧？」

John以憂鬱的眼神看着Sherlock，這眼神她見過。

「John？」

「為什麼你不告訴我？」

「什麼？」

「救我的人，其實是你。」

Sherlock剎那間止住了呼吸。

「對不起，我……我真的很對不起……」John哽咽。

「別擔心，我沒事。」Sherlock強笑着。

「這件事，對你來說，就真的不算什麼？」

「身體只是運輸管道……」

John突然撲過來，一把摟住了Sherlock。

Sherlock僵住了，不懂如何反應。

「我愛你。」

Sherlock怔住。

「我一直愛着你。從來也沒有想過要傷害你。」John顫着聲。「卻做出了這樣的事……」

「我……」Sherlock想說她也一直愛着他，但卻僵硬得說不出來。

「我知道你沒有這種感覺，也許這件事對你來說沒什麼大不了。」他吞嚥了一下。「但對我來說卻是很珍貴、很寶貴的。」

Sherlock想要反對，她想要反駁。但John已經放開了她。

「謝謝你。」John強笑着。「我……也是剛剛才知道。Mary今天不論吃什麼喝什麼都感覺反胃，我想她是懷孕了，擔心那次的事會對他們母子有什麼不良影響，和她商量後，卻發現……那天的根本不是她。」

Mary懷孕了。Sherlock才記起今天舉辦的是John和Mary的婚禮，只得將所有說話吞回肚子去。

Sherlock強迫自己微笑起來，看着John。「我也愛你。」

John怔怔地看着她。

「以拍檔的身份，還有最好的朋友。」她說。「我會永遠愛你們，永遠保護你們一家三口。」

悲傷的對望，教Sherlock的心痛得像要裂開，教她不禁閉上了眼睛……

  
**III. Holmes & Watson**

Sherlock再次睜開眼，他發現John火燙的目光正投射過來。

他們身處221B的火爐邊，但細看一切又都不太一樣，所有家具和裝修都古色古香，連他們的扶手椅，其至身上的衣著，都活像從古裝劇集中挪用過來。

「Holmes！」John一聲低啞的嘶叫，即撲過來吻住了Sherlock。

Sherlock吃驚地抽了一口氣，John隨即把舌頭都強攻進來，他熱情地摟抱着Sherlock，甚至把他的襯衣拉出褲頭，把手伸進來撫摸Sherlock赤裸的肌膚。

Sherlock心醉神迷地呻吟出聲——是男低聲，他已經回復男兒身，但卻到古代來了。在這裏，他跟John是相愛的。他們相愛，並擁有親密的肉體關係。

John用力地堵住他的嘴，以免Sherlock再發出什麼聲響，他以強而有力的手臂半抱半扶着渾身發軟的Sherlock，免得他跌倒在地上。

「親愛的，今天你怎麼特別激動？」John向Sherlock耳語，邊摟住他走向他們的睡房。「我們可不能讓隔壁鄰居聽見呀。」他笑着，脫掉了Sherlock的襯衣。

Sherlock只能忍住不作聲，靜悄悄地，讓John帶領着他，來到他們的床上。

John就在床邊脫掉了自己的襯衣和褲子，然後爬到床上來，覆蓋在Sherlock上方熱切地俯視着他。

「你今天到底怎麼了？」John柔聲說着，低頭聞着Sherlock的頸側，留下了一連串的輕吻。「怎地這麼緊張？」

Sherlock吞嚥了一下——眼前的John，正是他夢寐以求的John，對他那麼溫柔，行為那麼火熱……

「John……」Sherlock無法止住自己的震顫和驚呼，當John的手撫上了他褲子下的硬挺。

「我喜歡這個稱呼，Sherlock……」John把身體貼向Sherlock，嘴唇親吻着他的耳垂。「只有在夜深的睡房裏，我們才會這樣稱呼對方，Sherlock……」

Sherlock感覺John炙熱的氣息噴灑在自己頸窩，接着他的手就熟練地解開了Sherlock的褲頭，並一拼將阻隔他們的最後衣物扔掉。當John重親貼上來，Sherlock感覺到他粗壯的分身就抵着自己的硬挺，滑行的動作令他又打了個激靈。John的手和吻在Sherlock敏感的身體上巡遊，他們火燙的肌膚緊貼着彼此，輾磨出了汗濕和熱度，讓兩根纏綿着的硬挺滲出了越來越多的前液。

「我愛你。」John的手指沾上了滑濡的前液，已經來到了Sherlock私密的皺摺前。

「我也愛你。」Sherlock艱難地呼吸着，期待着這種非比尋常的親密接觸。

「放輕鬆，親愛的。」John再次堵住了他的口，手指緩慢而溫柔地進入了Sherlock體內。

Sherlock嗚咽着，既興奮又激動。他感覺到自己上下兩個入口都被他的John填滿了，由溫柔的試探到激情的挑逗，John以他靈巧的舌頭和手指，做着相類似的動作，讓Sherlock感覺特別曝露和淫蕩——他的兩個入口，都正在被人打開、入侵、蹂躪，由身體進入到他的心深處。那麼的親密，那麼的毫無保留，只為了在進攻的，是John，他的John。

「Sherlock……」John正在用三根手指抽插着他，邊欣賞身下人那頭汗濕的可愛卷髮，還有滿臉通紅的情動模樣。「我要進來了。」

「好的。」Sherlock喘息着，放鬆着自己。當John的手指離開了，他感到那麼的一絲空虛和不適應。但接着，John拉開了他的雙腿，讓自己置身其間，並扶着自己正滴着前液的硬挺，緩緩進入了Sherlock的身體。

「John……」Sherlock急於要看着他的John，John也在完全進入了以後，即欺身上前，讓上半身再度緊貼着Sherlock，讓彼此能親近地對望。

「Sherlock……」John再度吻他，並一邊律動起來。

完全的接受，你包容了我，我進入了你。這是一種聖潔的儀式。

Holmes和Watson。Sherlock和John。

神聖的結合。

在古代，即他們現在身處的地方，這是一種只存在於夫妻間的禮儀。

而他和他的John，正用這種神聖的方式在結合着。

Sherlock心滿意足，別無所求。現在他能感受到愛人的體溫、氣味，他身體的輪廓、特徵，他們如何地契合，如何地互補着，一凹一凸，一上一下——John就在他裏面，他們一起律動着，如此同步。他們是Holmes和Watson。Sherlock和John。

「Sherlock～」John一下低吼，用力地撞進Sherlock身體裏去。那種激情和渴望，令Sherlock猛地射了出來，然後Sherlock高潮的樣子也讓John緊緊抱住了他打着顫，把他的精華都填滿了Sherlock體內。

他們氣喘噓噓地交疊在一起，汗濕斑斑，無法言語。

「噓，Sherlock！」John嘆着氣，摟抱住Sherlock。Sherlock也回抱住他。

直到兩人都冷卻下來。

「我要回去了。」

「回去？」Sherlock怔住。

「Mary病了，我今晚不能在這裏過夜了。」

「Mary？」為什麼？這裏也有Mary？

「我不捨得你，但那是我作為丈夫的義務。」他親吻了Sherlock的額頭。

「為……為什麼你要結婚？」Sherlock結巴地問。

「有什麼辦法呢？兩個單身漢總不能永遠住在一起，會被別人閒話。她是一個很好的掩飾。」

「你愛她嗎？」

「不。我愛你。」John驚訝Sherlock會這麼問。「我愛你所以要用這個方法來保護我們。」

「我不需要你的保護。」

「Holmes……」

突然門外一陣嘈吵聲，打斷了他們的對話。

「你不能就這樣進去！」Mrs. Hudson的聲音從門外傳來。「這麼晚了，會打擾到Mr. Holmes！」

睡房的門卻被人轟地打開了——那明明上了鎖，但開門的人手上拿着搶，她是用手上的搶轟開了門。

「John！」來人正是他的妻子Mary，她一臉的震驚、噁心和憤怒。「你們果然在犯這種墮落的罪行！」她舉起手槍，指着床上兩具赤裸的男性身軀。

「Mary，不！」John擋在Sherlock身前，想去遊說他的妻子。

但說時遲那時快，Mary已經扳下扳機。

Sherlock想也沒想，就推開了John——一下劇痛刺穿心臟，Sherlock緩緩倒下。

他再一次，死在這個女人手上。

那個妻子。可怕的新娘。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

Sherlock再次驚醒，發現自己正身處毒窟。

對了，John正在渡他的sex holiday。

於是Sherlock只能借毒品麻醉自己。

這麼快就醒來了，多沒勁？

Sherlock回頭想找他的針筒，再來一針。

「大偵探！」

「看看我們的大偵探，如今變成什麼樣子？」

群眾的嘲笑聲從Sherlock身後如洪水般湧過來，Sherlock回頭，十分艱難才能在變形扭曲的世界看清楚一張張猙獰的臉孔——都是他拉過的罪犯，全都是他的對頭人……

「Sherlock，悶的時候，該找我玩！」西裝畢挺的Moriarty調笑着出現。

「我已經知道你的壓力點何在了。」陰森地笑着的Cam也在那裏。

「你們要……幹……什麼？」虛弱無力的Sherlock驚恐地後退，但那群罪犯包圍着他，不斷拉扯着他的衣物，直到把他的衣物盡脫掉，他們就把手伸上來，摸拉抓揉掐打戳着他的每一寸赤裸的肌膚，盡情地調戲和侮辱。

「不……」Sherlock沒有能力反抗，他只能軟軟地躺着、看着。

「看，你擁有一雙女性的手。」Cam猥瑣地拉起Sherlock的手，便用他濕漉漉的舌頭舔上去。Sherlock噁心得想死。

「Sherlock，Daddy來了！」Moriarty解開了自己的褲頭，褪下了西裝和內褲到他的膝蓋。「我來跟你玩！」

Sherlock在他們手上無力地掙扎着，不想自己的清白之軀白白被他們沾污。

「Sherlock，你真是個蠢材。」Sherlock驚訝地抬起頭，發現Mycroft正在人群後冷眼旁觀着，任由自己的弟弟被那群敗類欺負。

「救我……」Sherlock想高聲呼叫，但嗓子已經啞了。Moriarty已經在拉開他的大腿……

「關心不是種有利因素。」Mycroft嘲諷着他。「我早告訴過你：所有生命都會終結，所有心都會碎掉。」

Sherlock難以置信地閉上眼，不肯接受這個殘酷的現實，是真的在發生……

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

Sherlock張開眼，發現自己身處醫院病房，一頭金色的短髮正伏在他床邊——John一直在照看着他，已經累得睡着了。

剛才是起着鎮毒作用的嗎啡令他產生幻覺，做着接二連三的惡夢。

Sherlock憐惜地輕撫John的頭髮，想起來，是他的妻子向自己胸口開了槍，導致了這趟住院。而John尚不知道這件事。沒有人知道。

好吧，即使是毫無條理的夢境，畢竟是發生在Sherlock強大的思想宮殿裏，總會發現什麼蛛絲馬跡。Sherlock再度整理過後，得出了以下各點：  
1\. Mary想殺死他們；  
2\. Mycroft知道一切但沒阻止；  
3.Moriarty沒有死，還在背後操控一切；  
4.為了John他要搞定一切，首先是Cam，然後是Mary和Moriarty。

Sherlock在心裏暗暗發誓，然後在藥效下，再度陷入昏迷。只在迷迷糊糊間，記起Mary來過，並以詭異的語氣恐嚇他「別告訴他，別告訴John」……

 


	7. 手足

「很高興見到你，John。」Mycroft冷淡地說，做了個手勢示意他坐下。「有何貴幹？」  
  
John已非首次單人匹馬衝進來第歐根尼俱樂部，要跟Mycroft面對面談清楚。  
  
「記得嗎？」John氣極了，嘲諷地假笑了一下。「上次我拿着Kitty Riley的獨家新聞來找你，質問你Moriarty的資料從何而來？」  
  
「記憶猶新。」  
  
「你總是，一而再再而三地以出賣自己的弟弟為樂？」John怒不可遏。  
  
「原聞其詳。」  
  
「你弟弟如今還躺在醫院。」  
  
「是的，我的手下已經加強了保安，不會讓上星期他偷出醫院的事再度發生，請放心。」  
  
「你是Mycroft Holmes，他那個控制狂的哥哥，他口中的大英政府。」John深呼吸一下。「別告訴我，你由始至終對你弟弟的致命傷勢毫不關心，以至於對射殺他的兇手身份全不知情！」  
  
Mycroft瞥了瞥John，然後無奈地苦笑了一下。「你想我怎麼樣？」  
  
「我以為英國還是個講法律的地方？意圖謀殺是嚴重罪行！」  
  
Mycroft盯着John。「你知道你在說的是誰？」  
  
John重重吞嚥了一下，點點頭。「我知道。」  
  
「你想我馬上拘捕她？」  
  
John只是定定地死盯着Mycroft。  
  
「在你妻子懷有身孕的當下？」  
  
「是的。」John沒有一刻猶豫。「我只是奇怪你怎麼到現在還不動手。別說是為了賣人情給我，我不覺得我有這樣的份量。」  
  
「我弟弟可不這樣認為。」Mycroft假笑了一下。「你在他心目中份量可不少呢。」  
  
John不自在地瞥向了別處，假意清了清嗓子。「太奇怪了，你會讓一個這樣背景的人留在你弟弟身邊。」他盯着Mycroft。「請問是什麼原因？」  
  
「老實說，我的角色很被動。」Mycroft說。「我一點都不想讓你的殺手妻子纏上我弟弟，我多希望你們婚後離他遠遠的，就連你們的婚禮我也告誡過他該要迴避。可惜，他總是不聽我的。而我的期望也落空了，我本寄望你婚後會主動疏遠我的弟弟，畢竟我以為這是你離棄他去結婚的原因。」  
  
「不。」John心情激動。「我沒有離棄他。他是我最好的朋友。」  
  
「嘿。最好的朋友。」Mycroft語帶鄙夷和嘲諷。「多令人傷心的一個標籤。」  
  
John握緊了拳頭，但他無法再說什麼，在他仍跟Mary是夫妻關係的情況下。  
  
Mycroft冷冷地盯着他。  
  
「無論如何，我想知道你為什麼讓你的弟弟身陷險境？」  
  
「你真的覺得自己有資格質問我？」  
  
「我是沒有資格，我知道這個危險是我帶給他的。」John痛心疾首。「但你是他哥哥，你有責任去保護他。」  
  
「你想保護Sherlock？」  
  
John抬起頭，點點頭。  
  
「即使要對付的是你的懷孕妻子？」  
  
John再度堅定地點了點頭。  
  
「給你。」Mycroft像上次一樣，擲給John一個厚厚的檔案。  
  
John打開，在第一頁就看見一張照片、一個熟識的身影——是Mary，他的妻子；不，是A.G.R.A，她擁有一張John熟識的臉，但表情、衣著、髮型都是完全陌生的，她甚至留有一頭黑色的長直髮，看上去像個東歐人。John不禁嘲笑了一下自己，他又何曾認識過這個女人？即使她天天睡在他身旁，他們一起住，一起工作。他們還結了婚，即將為人父母。但John事實上對她一無所知，她說的一切都是謊言，他眼前的她並不是真實的她，只是一個她刻意塑造出來的形象。他連她的真實姓名都不知道，A.G.R.A到底代表什麼，也是毫無頭緒。  
  
「我真的可以信任你？」Mycroft斜着頭注視着John。「你會跟我聯手保護我的弟弟？」  
  
「你可以信任我。」John掐着那個檔案，堅定不移。  
  
「好的。」Mycroft呻了口烈酒。「那麼你有沒有聽說過：親近你的朋友，更要親近你的敵人？」  
  
　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
「Mr. Holmes？」一把不太客氣的女聲響起。  
  
Sherlock抬起頭，在病房門口看到一位他意想不到的探訪者。  
  
「你是……John的姐姐？」他皺了皺眉，在她的輪廓間看見了熟識的影子。  
  
「幸會。」  
  
「John不在這兒。」Sherlock有點不自然，看向別處。「或許……跟Mary在一起。」  
  
「狗屎垃圾！」Harry講起粗言穢語，比John更凶狠流暢。「操你媽的白痴咨詢偵探，笨得有夠要命！」她走上前，迫視着Sherlock，一臉厭惡。「那個妻子？！」  
  
Sherlock疑惑地望着她。  
  
「我弟弟愛的是你，你知道的吧？」她生氣極了。「他早在搬進221B的最初，就對他的天才室友神魂顛倒！」  
  
Sherlock再次移開視線，吞嚥了一下。「無論如何他結婚了，渡過了Sex Holiday……現在他的妻子懷孕了。」  
  
「那不可能是John的！」Harry說。「而且John肯定也知道這一點。」  
  
Sherlock睜大了眼。  
  
「他參軍的時候受過戰傷。」  
  
「在他的肩膀。」Sherlock皺起眉頭。「他的跛足是心因性的。」  
  
Harry搖了搖頭。「他的確有過腿傷，還併發了睪丸炎，即使痊癒之後也會影響生育能力，那是醫生說的。」  
  
「噢。」Sherlock不知道自己原來沒有推理出這點——原來John是不育的？那麼他聽見Mary有孕時的古怪表情，就說得過去了。「但他始終沒有揭穿她……」Sherlock想到這裏，又有點黯然。「畢意那是他的妻子，也許他可以包容她，把她的孩子當成是自己的……」  
  
「嘿！什麼狗屎垃圾肥皂劇的劇情？」Harry嗤之以鼻。「那笨蛋還在抱住萬分之一的理性假設，因為身為醫生知道總有萬分之一的機會會意外懷孕。但那個女人我知道她，她不是善男信女，所以我才沒有出席他們的婚禮，也絕對不會祝福他們，而且跟我立場一致的John的親友肯定有一個長長的名單。」她盯着Sherlock。「你肯定是瞎了，才會任由John去跟那女人結婚；John也肯定是傻了，才會想看看孩子出生後的親子鑑定報告才再作定奪——我敢保證，他這趟是吃了死貓，孩子不是他的！」  
  
「你還是不應該對我說。」Sherlock怪不自在的。「你該去和John說。」  
  
「他不會聽我的。」Harry有點傷感，然後又再注視Sherlock。「但他會聽你的，他對你沒有抵抗能力。」  
  
「我想你一定誤會了什麼。」Sherlock想到John在得知Mary意圖殺害他後，依舊跟Mary住在同一屋簷下。「他仍然愛她，可能只是偶爾鬧鬧情緒……」  
  
「他們已經冷戰了好一段日子。你不知道嗎？你有看他的博客，你也一定知道他在渡蜜月時想着的是誰，他在結婚前還覺得一個已婚男人想要一夜情很平常……」Harry說。「可能我們家庭經歷的影響，John總是掩飾着自己的真正性向——都怪我這個酗酒的出櫃姊姊，還有家裏那冥頑不靈兼有暴力傾向的恐同父親，弄得他的青春期都在永無寧日的家中渡過，所以他害怕出櫃，害怕跟喜歡的男人表明自己是雙性戀。」她看向目光迴避的Sherlock。「但你應該已經看出來了？他對你的感情，還有他對Shoto的，他對你們的感情都比對那個妻子的濃烈熾熱多了……」  
  
沉默過後，Sherlock無可奈何，終於看向Harry。「你到底想我怎麼樣？」  
  
「他愛你，我很清楚。」Harry說。「所以求求你，把John從他這段錯誤的不幸婚姻中拯救出來！」  
  
　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃  
  
「你在幹什麼？」陰陽怪氣的男聲響起。  
  
Janine冷不防她哥哥會在她身後出現，嚇了一大跳，馬上把正在撰寫的網頁刪除。  
  
「傻丫頭，我手上有最厲害的黑客，難道要看你的電腦還要得你的批准？」Jim Moriarty笑歪了嘴。  
  
「Jimmy，難道你連我也不相信？」Janine惶恐起來。「我們可是雙胞胎。」  
  
「Janine，既然是雙胞胎，你就不該去查我的陳年舊事。」  
  
「我沒有……」  
  
「我們有心靈感應，你不用說謊。你查出來我殺掉了Carl Power，但你應該了解我殺死Carl的原因。」  
  
「可是……可是，他可是我們的哥哥！」Janine難以置信地盯着Jim。  
  
「我們跟他沒有血緣關係，只是剛好我們的媽媽嫁給了他的爸爸。」Jim皺了皺眉頭。「我們具有優秀的基因，不似他天生就是劣種人，明明是個白痴，憑什麼嘲笑我們？就憑他父親手上的兩個臭錢？」Jim嗤之以鼻。「我們只是小孩，被迫寄人籬下，不代表他可以對我們無禮。」  
  
「他對我還不錯。只是你常常人身攻擊他，他才向你報復。」Janine說。「他還只是個孩子，他蠢他笨他取笑你，也罪不致死吧？我們可是一家人。」  
  
「呸！誰跟那臭肥豬是一家人！」Jim的眼神充滿仇恨。「你現在站在誰那邊？」  
  
「我從不知道你在小時候就已經開始了這些殺人遊戲，對象還是我們的哥哥。」Janine說。「我以為你跟Magnussen一樣，犯罪只是為了賺錢；我以為你跟Sherlock之間的，也只是一場鬥智遊戲……」  
  
「我們是。」  
  
「不，你把他差點害死了！」Janine說。「首先是你的手下差點開槍射死了他；然後你再迫得他要對Magnussen動手，結果被放逐到東歐接受自殺式任務……」  
  
「所以你現在在做什麼？黑進全國的網絡，把我的樣子上載上去，就為了救你的情郎？」  
  
「我們沒有……」  
  
「我知道你們沒有上床，但你卻有了這些戰利品！」Jim充滿妒意地指着桌上那批小報，頭條都在報導Janine如何成為帽子偵探的未婚妻、他們如何一晚做七次、還有她戴着他的帽子的照片。  
  
「我知道你喜歡他，我只是……」  
  
「你只是剛好也喜歡上他。」Jim笑笑說。「我們是雙胞胎，記得嗎？」  
  
「但Sherlock不喜歡女人。」  
  
「我知道。」  
  
「我不會跟你爭的。」  
  
「我知道。」Jim說。「但John Watson會。」  
  
「你要殺了他？」Janine恐懼得睜大了眼。  
  
「幫你鏟除情敵，你該謝謝我。」  
  
「Sherlock會很傷心的。」她說。「真心愛一個人，不是應該想他開心的嗎？」  
  
「就是這樣的幼稚想法，令你無法進步。」他冷冷地說。「即使我們擁有一樣的基因，你卻只是一個報業商人的助手。而我，成為了犯罪界的拿破崙。」  
  
「拿破崙遲早會遭受滑鐵盧的。」  
  
「就知道女人都是養不熟的。」Jim露出殺意的眼神，不知何時手上的刀刃已染滿了血。  
  
Janine難以置信地掩着自己的脖子，以防血水瘋狂飇出。她無助地跪倒地上，然後躺下來奄奄一息。  
  
「親愛的妹妹。」Jim伏下來，湊到她跟前。「你還有什麼遺言要告訴我？」  
  
「不，你是為了妒忌才殺了Carl……」她眼泛淚光，氣若遊絲地說。「為了爭奪新爸爸的愛。」  
  
「我要獨佔的，我就可以獨佔。」他吻了吻她的額角，笑了笑。「但為了展示我對你的愛，我會連同你的份去佔有Sherlock，我會代你擁有他，你可以安息了。」他瞌上了她的眼簾。  
  
Janine眼角的淚流下來，但她已經無法說話了，只能辛苦地嚥下了她最末的一口氣。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　＃  
  
Sherlock的自殺式任務在最後關頭被取消，因為全國螢幕都被駭客入侵播出了Moriarty的視象。現在Sherlock身處MI6的大樓，讓大英政府的最高層——即他哥哥Mycroft和比他哥哥更有權力的Lady Smallwood——審問着。  
  
「現在你回來了，你有什麼方法對付他？」Lady Smallwood盯着Sherlock。「你說你知道他下一步將會怎麼做？」  
  
這個女人的丈夫才剛剛自殺了不久，因為受不住Magnussen的要脅，因為她求助於Sherlock但得不到應有的幫助。Sherlock知道她恨自己。他只有在她的注視下移開了視線，他搞砸了一切就只為了一個人，他愧對他的客戶。  
  
但只有Mycroft明白，Lady Smallwood現在為什麼比自己擁有更多權力——因為她的壓力點在她丈夫死後就消失了，而一個沒有壓力點能供敵人要脅的人，是無敵的。不像她如今的下級Mycroft，他的壓力點就站在他們的眼前，他那個為了John Watson可以把性命都不要的弟弟。  
  
「讓我跟他從長計議。」Mycroft說。「容許我們制訂好計劃後，再向你報告。」  
  
Lady Smallwood冷冷瞥了他們一眼。「今次最好不要出意外。」她就離去了。  
  
Mycroft以責備的眼神盯着Sherlock，但Sherlock正在想別的事情。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　＃  
  
「說吧。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「你一早知道一切。」如今兩兄弟移師至Mycroft的辦公室，Sherlock敵視着他的哥哥。「關於Mary。」  
  
Mycroft不想面對地閉上了眼睛，緊皺了眉頭。  
  
「她曾經替CIA工作。」Sherlock說。「你手上一定有她的檔案。」  
  
沉默了良久。  
  
「我很抱歉，Sherlock……」Mycroft終於說話。「我也是迫不得已。」  
  
「別說廢話。」  
  
「她曾經是我的手下。」  
  
「果然，她在替你工作？你派她去監視John？」  
  
「不是那樣的，她替我工作已經是許久以前的事。」Mycroft解釋。「她已經是自由身，不歸我的管轄範圍了。」  
  
「所以？」  
  
Mycroft無言地看着激動地瞪着自己的弟弟。  
  
「她在替Moriarty工作。」  
  
「我早該想到。」Sherlock一臉恍然。然後他轉念就想到。「介紹人是你？」  
  
Mycroft沒有答話。  
  
「哦，太精彩了！優秀的前CIA僱員在大英政府的強烈推介下，獲得了犯罪界拿破崙的聘書。」Sherlock嘲諷道。「精心部署在自己的弟弟身邊埋下地雷。」  
  
Mycroft只是看着他。  
  
「Mycroft，據我所知，Holmes並不是什麼世家大族或暴發戶，我死了也沒有任何家產供你獨佔的啊。」Sherlock戲劇性地怪叫着。「那麼到底是為了什麼？」他瞪着Mycroft，迫視着他。  
  
「我……那是因為……」Mycroft少有地有點語無倫次。「我是大英政府的要員。」他看着Sherlock。「而我最大的壓力點，是我的弟弟。」  
  
Sherlock皺着眉頭。  
  
「在我的位置，不能只考慮你，Sherlock，對不起。」Mycroft說。「全國人民的安全和利益同等重要。」  
  
「我知道。」Sherlock瞇起了眼睛。  
  
兩兄弟都不敢提起Redbeard——Redbeard除了是Holmes家小時候的寵物犬，還是他們那個曾在MI6工作的兄弟的代號——那個為了英國國民而被犧牲了的兄弟。  
  
「在你眼中，無疑大英帝國是比兄弟重要，我明白。」Sherlock說。  
  
「我也不想這樣，但你要明白我的處境。」Mycroft說。「原本我們大家都相安無事，我有我的公務員生涯，你有你的偵探小趣味，與世無爭。」  
  
Sherlock皺起眉頭。「問題出在哪裏？」  
  
「自從那位勇敢的軍醫出現後，一切都改變了。」Mycroft說。「我從第一天起就知道，他或許幫到你，或許會令你更糟糕……」  
  
「他明明一直在幫我！」  
  
「不，一切糟糕極了！」  
  
「我明明在John的幫助下，成熟了、更懂得人性、更體察人心，我的事業也有更大發展，我們甚至登上了報紙！」  
  
「這一切就是糟糕之源。」Mycroft撫着額頭。「你原來感情淡薄，遠離人群，你的理性控制你的腦頭，你那時候尚未發現自己的人性弱點，也沒有成名，只是默默無聞地查你喜歡的案件，所以你那時是安全的，沒有人可以用你來要脅我。」  
  
Sherlock睜大了眼。  
  
「但自從John Watson出現了，他以一種深深迷戀的語調把你最閃亮的一面寫進了他的博客，那個他傾訴他的仰慕之情的博客。公眾透過他的眼光看你，很自然也會愛上你。完全是他那個情緒化的暗戀日記把你推到公眾面前，令你在媒體上爆紅起來。」他瞇着眼看自己錯愕的弟弟。「而他自己，則引導出你的人性軟弱一面，將你的感情喚醒，將你的理智掩蓋——別否認，自從你愛上了他，你知道自己犯了多少個錯誤，全是你以前從不會犯的錯誤！」  
  
Sherlock不語。  
  
「你們的暴光率惹來了敵人的注意，任誰一眼都看得出來，John Watson成了你的壓力點。」Mycroft說。「只要找到你的壓力點，就可以用你來要脅我。」  
  
「Magnussen死了也沒有用。」Sherlock明白了，他頜首。「他背後是Moriarty。」  
  
「我跟Moriarty在下一盤很大的棋。」他說。「要解決這個困局，只有一著……」  
  
「John！」Sherlock驚呼起來，他終於想明白了一切——Mycroft一直受制於Moriarty，因為Moriarty掌握住Mycroft的壓力點Sherlock，要解決一切，首要解決Sherlock的壓力點John。那麼說，Mycroft一直在和Moriarty競賽着，誰先操控得到John，就可以用John來左右Sherlock。Moriarty把Mary安插在John身邊，是為了燒掉Sherlock的心，以令Sherlock幹出失控的錯事來毀掉Mycroft。Mycroft把舊部安插在John身邊，目的是想快Moriarty一部將問題解決……  
  
「你要解決John？」Sherlock難以置信地看着自己的親哥哥。  
  
Mycroft並沒有反駁他。  
  
Sherlock臉色剎白地衝了出去——Mary會殺了John！他在死而復生的一刻，就有預感那個「妻子」會對John不利！他要趕及在悲劇發生前阻止一切。


	8. 將會發生的事情

有事將會發生！

Sherlock清楚萬分，那不會是什麼好事。

他狂奔至Watson家，然而已經太遲，John和Mary都不見了。空房子裏只遺下沒人理會的初生嬰兒，和因為接到John的電話而趕來充當臨時保姆的Molly。

「我來到的時候，他們已經走了。」Molly被Sherlock的表情嚇到，誠惶誠恐地說。「只有孩子在床上哭過不停。」而現在女嬰在她懷中安安穩穩地睡着了。

這名女嬰是在Sherlock的飛機去而復返的五天後誕生的。Mary當時趕不及去醫院，當汽車駛至一條隧道時就急不及待的分娩了。當時Sherlock和John都在車上，目睹和幫忙了整個分娩的過程。

那絕不是一個愉快的回憶。

很多的血。血淋淋的初生嬰兒。

虛弱的Mary——她終於還原一個最原始的身份：女人、母親。

車上三個成年人當時都默不作聲，只是咬緊牙關，幫助一個新生命來到這個黑暗邪惡而紛亂的世界。

自從Sherlock回來了，他們夫婦的貌合神離比聖誕之前的冷戰更加明顯。但就好像約定好了，他們誰都沒點破最後的一層，只是虛假地維持着夫妻關係，在人前虛情假意的交談和說笑，Sherlock實在不明白他們為什麼要這樣。是為了他們的女兒？可女兒出生後，他們的關係好像更差了。

Sherlock現在明白，Mary是有任務在身才留在John身邊。那麼John呢？

Sherlock在Watson家搜索着，希望能找到任何蛛絲馬跡，可以推測Watson夫婦去了那裏，所為何事。

最後他只在John的抽屜找到一份親子化驗報告：那個連名字都還沒有的女嬰，並不是John的孩子。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

Sherlock雙手合十，正坐在221B他的專屬扶手椅上沉思。

Mrs. Hudson並沒有禮貌地遞上熱茶給來訪的Mycroft，自她從兄弟倆的爭吵內容得知John的失蹤跟Mycroft有重大關係，就對這個來客非常不滿。

「Sherlock，別人的家事就讓當事人自個去處理吧。」Mycroft說。「你又有什麼資格去插手呢？」

Sherlock以想殺人的目光掃視着Mycroft。「媽咪會很高興得知，想殺害她小兒子的殺手，原來是她大兒子派來的。」

「什麼？」Mrs. Hudson大吃一驚。然後鄙夷地瞪着Mycroft。「滾出我的房子，你這個冷血的爬蟲類！」她毫不客氣地下逐客令。「什麼人會這麼對待自己的親弟弟？」

「他平時多麼誇張和戲劇性你又不是不知道！」Mycroft向房東太太反駁。然後又轉向他的弟弟。「他娶回來的老婆，他始終要自己面對。」

Sherlock又凶巴巴地瞥了他哥哥一眼，不管Mycroft跟Mrs. Hudson仍在互瞪着眼，然後又陷入沉思——根據Mycroft事後的補充，他只是希望Mary把John帶離Sherlock的生活，並沒有叫她去殺人。而Moriarty也並不想Sherlock那麼輕易死去。所以Mary想殺死Sherlock純粹是她自己的主意？她是名雙面間諜，而且並不完全聽從她的任何一名主顧，意思是她叛變了？她現在到底為誰服務？她跟John一同失縱是互相同意的計劃，抑或是單方面的綁架？目的是……？

Mycroft的手機鈴聲打擾了Sherlock的思路。

「是，怎麼樣？」Mycroft向另一頭的特工問道。「好，我知道了。」

他收線以後，發現弟弟正盯着自己。

Mycroft告知：「染有David指紋和DNA的扭計骰已有了化驗結果，證實他是Mary女兒的父親。還有，David跟Tom正是糖果廠綁架案的真兇，兩人都已被特工帶了回去問話。」

「Tom？」Sherlock想不起來是誰。

「Molly Hooper的前未婚夫。」

「哦。」

「這條線索全靠Molly Hooper跟Lestrade合力偵破。因為Hooper小姐跟探長閒聊期間得知小女孩認人時向你尖叫一事，對她的前未婚夫起了疑心，於是提供了證物給我們去化驗。結果糖果廠留下的兇徒DNA，正是屬於Tom和David的。」

「哼，我身邊到底有多少人是Moriarty的棋子？」Sherlock盯着Mycroft，無聲控訴着他親哥哥也是其中一員。

「原諒我，我只是逼不得已。」Mycroft舉手投降狀。

「要是John發生什麼事，我不會原諒你。」

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

在一間富有情調的餐廳內，一對男女正坐在燭光餐桌的兩側——正是John和Mary。

「我們都很清楚，這樣的關係實在維持不下去了？」John試着保持紳士風度地微笑。

「是誰的過錯？」Mary諷刺地假笑着。

「向自己丈夫好友開槍的人明顯不是我。」

「不是好友，是情夫吧？」

「我跟Sherlock不是那種關係。」

「實質上不是，但思想上是。」Mary盯着John。「是你先對我不忠。」

John一臉欲言又止，最終深吸一口氣。「無論如何，女兒我們可以共同撫養。往後我們也可以維持友好關係。」他將一份文件推給她。「但請你把它填好。」

「你把我當成什麼？」Mary一臉不屑。「幫你打發時間的吹氣娃娃？按摩棒？」

John努力按捺住自己的脾氣。「我很尊重你，所以我們在這裏，盛裝打扮，用我們最後的燭光晚餐。」

「就像你求婚那晚一樣？」Mary諷刺地笑。

John看着她。

「我沒見過更沒誠意的求婚了，John Watson。」她冷冷地說。「你連一句應有的對白、應做的姿勢，都沒有！」

「那你為何嫁給我？」

「結婚那天更是災難。」她繼續數落。「整天的焦點，都圍着你的Sherlock轉，你簡直不放我在眼內。」

「對不起。」John語調中卻沒有一點歉意。「所以我不想再蹉跎你的歲月了。」他又推了推那份文件。

「我還沒有數到渡蜜月呢？」Mar歪着頭笑了笑。「你就那麼心急要走了嗎？」

John木無表情地忍耐着。

「本該是製造我們回憶的蜜月。」她嘆口氣。「你卻只顧在手機上回顧你們的快樂時光……」

John在桌下的手握緊了拳頭。

「哦，就像Sherlock在飛機上做的一樣呢。」她說。「他不是也在看手機，在看你們相遇的博文嗎？」

John看着Mary。

「好呀，我就成全你們吧。」她笑了笑，打開手袋。

John以為她是要拿筆出來，在離婚申請表上簽名。

但Mary拿出來的是一支手槍。

John無奈地嘆了口氣，舉起了手。

「你早就看過了那隻USB吧？」Mary以手槍示意他站起來，跟她走。「因為你早在還未看的時候，就已經不愛我了。」

「空白的，裏面什麼都沒有。」John的語氣帶着不屑。

「就跟我們的婚姻一樣。」Mary忿恨地說。

Mary將John帶到餐廳後門前停泊的一部黑色房車上。

「Hello Johnny boy！」在車上迎接他們的，正是歪笑着的Jim Moriarty。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

John的身上被綁上炸彈，站在泳池旁，一切似曾相識。

「Sherlock說得對，Marriage跟Murder的過程真像。參與者大都互相認識，然後因為一方的死亡而終結。」Moriarty一邊咀嚼着口香糖，一邊調侃着John。「而謀殺比婚姻乾脆得多了！」

整個過程Mary一直用槍指向John。

「又回來玩這個遊戲？」John說。「真沒有新意。」

「看！看！看！」Moriarty笑不攏嘴。「我們的Johnny boy進步了這麼多！不再怕得發抖了，還學會反唇相譏呢！」

「我這段日子以來調教有方。」Mary跟着調笑。

「你有玩得盡興嘛？」Moriarty問。

「那倒沒有，他的床上表現太差了。」Mary皺了皺鼻頭。「床下表現就更乏善可陳。」

「那真難為你了。」

「早知如此，我第一次站在這兒的時候就該一槍斃了他。」

John睜大了眼。

「那時候用槍指着你的也是我。」Mary向丈夫甜美地笑。

「算了啦，你又不止他一件玩具，還有你的David呢！」Moriarty說。「還有你們的娃兒，聞說就是在貝克街221B你丈夫的床上製造的嘛？」

「是的。」

John痛苦地閉上眼，不敢想像當時的情景——他雖早已知悉女兒的血統跟自己毫無關係，但由旁人談及，還是會覺得難堪，更何況自己妻子的偷情地點竟然是在221B自己床上，那真是天大的侮辱。

「Hi, Sherlock。」Moriarty的聲音把John拉回現實，他張開眼發現Moriarty正在向手機的另一端打招呼。「你的John正在我手上啊。」Moriarty笑着望向John。「我在老地方等你。」

Moriarty的計劃就是燒掉Sherlock的心——他打算在Sherlock面前殺掉John？不能等Sherlock來到見證這一切，John要設法阻止一切！

說時遲那時快，John就好像當年一樣，瞬間就勒住了Moriarty的頭頸，把他帶往出口處。

「Hey, hey, hey, hey, Johnny boy！」Moriarty說。「我最利害的狙擊手正拿槍盯着我們呢！」

Mary舉起手槍瞄準着Moriarty身後的John，亦步亦趨。「親愛的，你可知道，我不會再手下留情的啊！」

「悉隨尊便！」John拉開了外套前襟，讓胸前的炸彈暴露在顯眼位置。「一點小小的花火，也可能要了你老闆的命！」

John迅速脅持着Moriarty走向門口的停車處，眼看就要拉開車門登上車。Mary不留情面地開槍了！

一下、兩下，響亮的槍聲，閃亮的火光，把車身打出兩個大孔。

「Mary！」Moriarty怒吼着，他的臉頰已被流彈畫破一道血痕。

「Sorry, Jim。」Mary面無表情。「這是我跟我丈夫的一個了斷。」她徑直向着John走過去。

John眼見以Moriarty作掩護好像不湊效，大腿被子彈打中也發出炙熱疼痛的叫喊，千鈞一髮之際，他將Moriarty推向Mary，自己瞬即登上駕駛座，把車子駛離現場。

「我不會讓你走就這麼輕鬆！」Mary在身後怒吼着，一邊追趕一邊開槍，一槍打中了輪胎，一槍打中了油缸。

John發現車子開始失去控制，他狂踩油門，讓車子飆得飛快。

轟的一聲，爆發出耀眼的火光！

在三個街口之後，John駕駛的汽車失控撞向了一幢洋房前的另一部房車，引起了一場大爆炸。

霎時間火光沖天。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

游泳池。Sherlock不敢相信在經歷了一切之後，又回到了這兒。

藍色的水波光反映在四周。

他在這兒第一次知道了自己的心。

原來自己是有心的。

John。

原本一切只是遊戲。

但現在已經不再是了，不再是遊戲。

樂極生悲。

謎題不再有趣了。

當有些東西變得輸不起了，就是敗陣的先兆。

在四下無人的游泳池，Sherlock閉上眼、徬徨無助地等待着某人宣判他的極刑……

潮濕的噁心的感覺，從腳底攀爬至小腿。

當Sherlock再次睜開眼，發現整個221B已被洪水淹浸掉。

他跟John坐在各自的扶手椅上，渾然不覺禍之將至。

John眼神空洞地看着前方，彷彿對Sherlock視而不見。

Sherlock將一條腿自水中抽出，翹起二郎腿，才發現他的鞋襪和褲管早已濕透，滴着水，水滴回去造成漣漪，漣漪激盪出去，隨水流飄浮的雜物散亂一地，有小提琴、茶杯、波斯拖鞋、一本《亨利五世》，還有一篇名叫《Miss ME?》的樂譜……

Sherlock凝視着水面沉思，看着他和John的水影，看着他們的家，被敗壞、被淹埋，浸進漆黑的深淵……

「Sherlock。」Molly顫抖的聲音讓Sherlock重回現實。「Sherlock？」

他張開眼，盯着冷冰冰的停屍間地板。

他剛才失去了意識？

在他接到Mycroft的來電，通知他John遇上了車禍，被直接送來了巴茲醫院－－他們相遇的地點。

如今他身處停屍間，眼前是一具躺着的、蓋上了白布的屍體。

Sherlock記得五分鐘前，自己第一次看見它時的反應。

「不……」他的嘴唇顫抖着，臉色鐵青。他顫抖的雙手想要掩住自己的嘴，他的胃絞扭成一團。他仍然沒有辦法走前一步。「別跟我玩……」他喃喃地。「John……John？」他轉向Molly。「叫他起來吧，我認輸了。」

「Sherlock？」Molly惶恐地看着他。

「上次我裝死是我不對，我認輸了！」他跪倒地上，懇求着Molly。「請你叫他起來……我不玩了……」

「Sherlock！」

「我認輸了，遊戲別再玩了！起來！」Sherlock衝上前，想要拉起屍體。

「這不是遊戲！」Molly阻止他。「天啊，Sherlock，這不是遊戲！」

糾纏掙扎間，Sherlock終於掀起了那塊白布，他看見John，安靜地睡着了。頭髮有點燒焦，但臉容安好，睡得很沉……

「John……」Sherlock呆住。

「Sherlock，他死了。」

「不……」

「他死了。」

「不！」Sherlock歇斯底里地怒吼着。「他只是在裝睡，他在懲罰我！他始終沒原諒我裝死那一次，所以要報復！我知錯了，是我不對，我受到懲罰了。John，請你原諒我，我們扯平好不好？John……」

最後是一支針筒挽救了這局面——Mycroft來了，注射鎮靜劑讓失控的弟弟昏睡過去，然後示意兩名手下把他帶走。

「失禮了。」Mycroft向Molly頷首示意。「餘下的讓我善後吧。」

「這裏交給你了。」Molly悲傷地笑了笑。

「謝謝。」

她就拿着文件離開了停屍間。

　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃

「Molly。」在巴茲醫院四條街以後的轉角後巷，一輛車子在等着她。

她上車，把John Watson的死亡症交給了車上的人——正是Moriarty。

「已經死透了？」

「死透了。」

「開心吧？情敵死了。」

Molly只是垂着頭，不發一言。

「這齣《殉情記》不精彩嗎？」

「你才是最開心的人吧，一切依着你的劇本進行。」

「也不是全部。」Moriarty忿忿不平地撫着臉上的傷口。「養錯了一隻會咬主人的瘋狗。」

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

「感覺怎麼樣？」Mycroft站在空無一人的停屍間。

「差極了。」金屬床上的屍體說——John的遺體坐了起來，疲憊不堪地抹了把臉。

「比目擊者的角色更難受？」

「比目擊者的角色更難受。」John點了點頭。「我原以為會有一絲得意的，完美地表演了一套假死的戲法。但當要騙倒的人是你最愛的人，又看見他受到的打擊是如此之大時，一點沾沾自喜都沒有了。只有心痛。痛徹心扉。」

「所以你原諒他了？」

「我早就原諒他了。」John無奈苦笑。「只是為了保護他，不得不行這一步。」

「正如他當初也是如此。」

John點了點頭。「我明白，我完全明白了。」

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

Sherlock躺在病房的床上，瞪着天花——他被強制留在這兒「休息」。

這刻他完全明白了John當時的感受。當他看見自己從頂樓躍下、滿臉鮮血地躺在行人路上時，那一刻的感受。

很痛。很痛。

簡直痛得不想做人了。

Sherlock呆呆地想着，當初的自己是何其的殘忍，以致於如今要承受這樣的痛楚也是應有此報。但John是無辜的。他的John，原本活得好好的。就因為任性的Sherlock，害他折騰了這許久。原本他可以快快樂樂地過他的婚姻生活，娶妻生子，也因為Sherlock，一切都搞砸了。一切都是Sherlock的錯。

該死的是Sherlock。

殘留體內的鎮靜劑令他整個人昏昏沉沉的，軟弱無力。但Sherlock仍然四顧張望，他想找到點什麼，也許是讓他可以自我了結的工具。

「送藥時間。」此時一名護士進來照看Sherlock。

Sherlock唯有別過身，借裝睡以掩飾剛才自己的衝動念頭。

護士在調較床邊的點滴裝置，也許想把鎮靜劑的份量提升，好讓Sherlock睡熟一點。

Sherlock瞇起雙眼去偷看，卻赫然發現那護士正不懷好意地朝自己微笑——不是別人，正是Mary！

Sherlock嚇得睜大眼，無力地後退。

但Mary沒有停下手，原本打算將注滿毒液的針筒注射到Sherlock的點滴袋中，她轉而直接攻擊床上的Sherlock，要把毒針打到他手臂去。

「轟！」的一聲槍響，Sherlock看見Mary的胸口開了一個血洞，她愕然地掩着傷口，轉身，到看見了槍手以後，才肯倒下。

Sherlock難以置信地盯着那人——非常配合醫院的環境，他穿着醫生袍，但手上拿着槍——因為他是名軍醫，Sherlock的軍醫，獨一無二的John。

「Sherlock？」John撲上前，察看Sherlock的情況。「你還好嗎？」

「你騙我？」Sherlock撫過John的臉，以確認自己不是在做夢。

「對不起，為了瞞過Moriarty和Mary，唯有這樣。」

「你沒事？」Sherlock只顧檢查John身上還有沒有別的傷勢。

「我沒事，只是燒傷和擦傷了一點點，沒有大礙。」

「Thank you！」Sherlock激動地摟住了John。

John被Sherlock的熱情嚇了一跳，但也十分樂意回抱住他。但Sherlock那熱情的擁抱很快就失去氣力，他滑倒在John的懷裏，快要失去意識。

「Sherlock？」John才發現Mary已經把毒針插在了Sherlock的血管上，大驚，即時猛按召喚醫生的警鐘。「Sherlock！」

「John。」Sherlock卻心滿意足地倚在John的懷裏。「太好了……」

「Sherlock，你不能在這裏放棄！」John抱住他。「不能再拋下我！」

Sherlock笑着閉上了眼。

「我不許！」John吻上Sherlock的嘴，拼命親他。「Sherlock！」

Sherlock虛弱地回了一吻，然後陷入了昏迷。

「Sherlock！」John吻在已毫無意識的嘴唇上，可是親吻並無法解除昏睡的魔咒。

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　＃

「你這個叛徒！」Mary咬牙切齒地盯着Molly。

身受重傷但僥倖不死的Mary如今被監禁在重犯病房內，將被控以足夠讓在她牢獄渡過餘生的控罪。Molly前來探望。

「你也背叛了Jim。」Molly輕輕說。

「我只是為自己報仇雪恨。」

「我也只是迷途知返。」

「你既已投敵，還來幹什麼？」

「我來告訴你你女兒的去向。」Molly說。「基於她雙親都被關在牢獄中，她將會交給社會福利機構接管，你可以放心，他們會替她找戶好人家收養。」

「關我什麼事。」Mary冷淡地別過臉。

「我只是想你也許有興趣知道。」Molly站起來，待要回去。

「Jim最後怎麼樣？」

「遭我未婚夫設下的圍捕計劃一網打盡，Moriarty的剩餘勢力已經盡在蘇格蘭場的掌握之中。」說時她手上的訂婚戒指顯得特別觸目。

Mary看見Lestrade探長在鐵閘前出現，接走了他的未婚妻。而Mary自己，連骨肉的最後一面也無緣看見。

　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃

Sherlock一直沒有醒過來。

儘管醫院已經以最快的速度為他進行解毒療程，但毒藥對中樞神經的破壞已經造成。

連Mycroft由外國重金聘請過來的專家，也說要讓Sherlock甦醒，只有等待奇蹟。

John由始至終毫無怨言，始終守護在Sherlock床邊，替他換藥、抹身，進行物理治療。

他相信奇蹟。

Sherlock總是令奇蹟發生，這次都不會有例外的，John深信着。


	9. 結尾

Sherlock覺得前所未有的幸福。

John吻了他。

John Watson吻了Sherlock Holmes。

他的心意不是單方面的。

而且橫在他們之間的障礙都消失了。

嬰兒不是John的女兒。

Mary被殺了。是John開的槍。

John為了救Sherlock，不惜殺人。

早在他們相識第一天已經這樣發生了。

直到今天，John依然沒有變。

他的John。

為了勇救Sherlock，不惜殺掉自己的妻子。

Sherlock覺得好幸福。

他不要醒來，只想沉醉在這幸福的氛圍之中。

在那個游泳池。

沒有別的人了，就只剩Sherlock和John。

Sherlock替John急忙把炸彈背心脫掉。

然後John笑說Sherlock這樣脫他的衣服，別人會閒話的。

Sherlock害羞地說，他們還懂什麼呢？

John那懾人的眼神就望了過來，奪走了Sherlock僅餘的神智。

也搶走了他的呼吸。

John抓住了Sherlock的衣領，拉他進入一個深深的激烈的擁吻之中。

他們邊吻着、邊磨蹭着對方，糾纏得難分難解、衣衫凌亂。

他們步履踉蹌地絆倒在泳池邊，然後糾纏不休，雙雙翻滾着掉進了水池。

在池水下他們緊貼着對方，感受着彼此的勃起。

「我可以嗎？」John熾熱的眼神鎖住了Sherlock。

Sherlock只管點頭，一邊不停手地跟John一起拉扯掉彼此身上多餘的衣物，直到彼此飢膚緊貼。

「Sherlock……」John呻吟着。

當John進入了自己，Sherlock感覺世界顛倒了，他們不再倚在池邊做愛，卻突然置身在白金漢宮的會客廳。

Sherlock被John推倒在沙發上，全身赤裸，僅有那張床單披在身上。而John卻仍然衣衫完好，只是解開了牛仔褲褲頭，讓他那火熱的硬挺激烈地挺進Sherlock那稚嫩的洞口。

在宏偉的白金漢宮，隨時都會有達官貴人出現的大廳，他們卻在這裏偷歡。

Sherlock感覺很暴露，卻很親密。只有John會陪他做這麼離經叛道的事。

在堂堂白金漢宮的中心做愛。

跟身上只披一條床單的Sherlock——對，他連內褲也沒有穿！

John喜歡這樣，喜歡不穿內褲的Sherlock，喜歡在沙發上操他。

「啊～」Sherlock被撞得忍不住呼叫起來，懶理置身何地。

他被John翻轉了身體。

如今他伏在221B門前長廊的牆上，被John的硬挺從身後搗弄着。

他們仍然氣來氣喘，彷彿剛剛一起奔跑過全倫敦，然後一起回來，才倚着牆大笑着。

然後John情不自禁地在這兒吻Sherlock，撫摸Sherlock——他夢寐以求了許久的事情。

John把Sherlock迫到牆邊，迅速脫下二人的褲子，然後就在這兒要了他。

Sherlock撫摸着身前的牆紙，是他們的家的觸感，感受着背後John的體溫，還有他那一下一下剛勁有力的挺進挺出，他的身體一部份在自己體內的形狀和熱度……

「呀……」Sherlock喜歡他們彼此的呻吟和呼喊聲，交織着彼此的汗味和體味。

他喜歡這種感覺。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

「Sherlock。」John又獨自坐在病床前，欣賞着Sherlock彷彿只是熟睡了的容顏。

Sherlock在微笑，臉頰紅粉菲菲的，也許在做好夢。

John剛剛才替Sherlock抹了身。

他們肌膚相觸，是John夢寐以求的事情——但不是以這樣的形式。John希望把Sherlock帶回家，在他們的床上，好好的幹這件事。而不是在醫院病房，以醫護人員的訓練手法，去接觸植物人狀態的病人。

可是Sherlock一直沉睡不醒。

「Sherlock，不要這樣。」John哽咽說。「給我一個奇蹟，再一次，求求你。」

Sherlock沒有反應。

「為了我，求你。」

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　＃

在Angelo的餐廳，Sherlock跟John坐在他們第一次共進晚餐的位置，桌上點着燭光。

「你一點也沒有老。」

「你也是。」

他們高興地對望着，手在桌下親熱地交握着——這次是一次貨真價實的約會。

「那時候，要是我沒有說『跟工作結婚了』，該多好。」Sherlock嘆喟。

「那麼就不用橫生這許多枝節了。」John舔了舔嘴唇。「可能頭一天晚上，我就可以把你帶上床。」

「你就不會再約會任何女性？」

「不會，我只要有你就足夠了。」

Sherlock有點害羞，但笑得很滿足。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

「為什麼你總是笑得那麼滿足？」John苦笑，撥弄着Sherlock額前的髮絲。「你到底夢見了什麼？就比見到我更高興嗎？Sherlock……」他拉起Sherlock的手，摸到自己臉上。「看，我又添了許多皺紋了。到你醒來，也許我已經滿頭白髮，你也認不出我來了……」

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

天突然下起雨。

John冒着雨來告訴他，Irene沒有死。

John冒着雨來看他，滿臉鮮血的倒在地上。

下雨天的John，總是一臉哀愁，滿懷心事。

不要這樣。

雨變成霧，霧鎖倫敦。

Sherlock在霧中呼叫着，但找不到John。

不，John就在前面，Sherlock飛奔過去，拉住了John。

當John轉過身來，臉孔卻是Moriarty！

「不，不是你！不是你！」Sherlock驚恐萬分。

「是我！從來都是我！」Moriarty笑着說。「Sherlock，我們是一對兒，到最後，永遠都是只有我們兩個，在一起！」

「不！」

他們突然置身在瀑布邊。

「John會來救我，我們兩個是二合為一的，一起對抗全世界！」

「可惜這次他來不了。」

「他會來的，像上次一樣把你一腳踹飛進懸崖去！」

「傻子，這個世界只有我和你，你的John在另一個世界，他怎麼來救你？」

「另一個世界？」

「我住在你的心裏，你現在只存活在自己的意識裏，我們的肉體都不在這裏，可你的John仍然是個有血有肉的人呢。」

「我只存活在自己的意識裏？我之前經歷的一切都不是真的？」Sherlock不安起來。「John吻我不是真的？我們在一起不是真的？」

「哈哈哈，天下間最聰明的人，卻連自己何時生活在夢中都記不清。」Moriarty笑說。「我就留你在這兒慢慢想清楚吧！」他轉身想要離去。

「不！」在千鈞一髮之際，Sherlock記起來了，John的擁抱和親吻是真實的，然後他就陷入了昏迷。「別走！」

為了讓自己醒過來，Sherlock決定要在這個世界跟Moriarty同歸於盡。於是他摟抱着Moriarty，二人雙雙一起掉進了那個萬丈深淵……

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

先是顫動的眼皮。

再來是微顫的手指頭。

然後Sherlock張開了眼，看見了神情驚喜的John。

John多了點點皺紋，頭髮添了少許灰，但依然是那麼富有魅力和對Sherlock關懷備致。

時間並沒有過去很久。

　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

六個月後的一個清晨。

221B那張雙人床上，兩人都一絲不掛地躺着，身上搭着一條毯子，懶洋洋地緊貼着對方。

Sherlock已經醒來了，但他不想離開床，只想摟着他的John，聞着他頭上的洗髮水氣味。

「懶鬼。」John也是一樣。

他們慵懶地親了親對方，然後鬆鬆地互相摟抱着，繼續在床上廝磨。

床頭櫃擱着Molly和Lestrade的結婚請帖，封面是他們一家三口——對，他們收養了Mary和David的女兒，如今是一個全新的家庭。

而Sherlock和John，他們作為一個組合的意義也有了一點點改變……

在朝陽下，他們手上的銀造婚戒反映着耀眼的光芒。


End file.
